


BJ Beanie

by blueous



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, eras tan buena pareja porqué se tuvieron que alejar, me da pena por el público, meanie, wonwoo es un bj porno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueous/pseuds/blueous
Summary: Wonwoo le está hablando del trabajo, pero Mingyu solo puede pensar en que el mayor no podría hacer nada de lo que hace Beanie en cámara, y es una pena.Quizás Minghao tiene razón y debe dejar de ver las transmisiones en vivo de Beanie cada jueves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TODOS necesitamos un fanfic basado en BJ Alex. Así que aquí llegué con mi meanie basado en BJ Alex, pero con hartos cambios porque que paja la dirección que tomo el manhwa y que Alex sea tan desagradable. Si les gusta porfis porfis dejes un comentario aunque sea "no sé que poner"... me hacen feliz esos comentarios jiji.  
> ps: If I were to finish this fanfic in less than a week I'll personally translate it to English. If not... well then you'll have to imagine how this goes lmao

Mingyu se siente un poco sucio, pero siempre le pasa después de los orgasmos de jueves por la noche con la habitación cerrada y los audífonos puestos. En la pantalla, la figura de BJ Beanie también está recuperando el aliento, su respiración es agitada y Mingyu necesita que su pene deje de responder a esos sonidos. Oh, por dios, Mingyu necesita dejar de pagar por este servicio cuando PornHub es gratis.

“Esta noche estuvo agotadora y ni siquiera tengo ganas de limpiarme” La voz de Beanie se escucha baja y si la mano de Mingyu no estuviera pegajosa con su propio semen intentaría subir el volúmen. “Pero debo irme, lo siento”. Y claro que lo siente, el chat está ardiendo con comentarios de  _ no te vayas, oppa  _ y  _ hyungnim, si te quedas seguiré donando  _ .

-

A la mañana siguiente Mingyu se queda dormido, porque BJ Beanie extendió su transmisión en vivo 15 minutos, y un buen orgasmo, extras. Mingyu no es el rey del orden pero no se iba a acostar sin ducharse y sacar todo fluido de su cuerpo. Sabe que no es sano, eso de estar obsesionado con un BJ que nunca va a conocer. La verdad no le gustaría conocerle, ¿qué le diría?  _ “Hola, mi nombre es Mingyu y me encanta lo geométrico de tus testículos”  _ . No. Definitivamente no.

“Tierra a Kim Mingyu por décima vez”

“¿Ah?”

“Por favor, por favor te lo pido, como tu amigo, y por lo poco de respeto que me queda por tí… por favor dime que no te quedaste anoche viendo la transmisión de  _ ese  _ actor porno”

Mingyu simplemente golpea su cabeza contra la caja registradora, botando sin querer el cartelito del café del día y Minghao se comienza a reír mientras dice entre dientes: “no puedo creer que teniendo esa cara todavía tengas que pagar para correrte, ¿qué hay de Jeon?”

“Jeon está enamorado de su mejor amigo y solo me utiliza para sacarle celos, ya sabes, la vieja confiable”

“¿Wonwoo?”

“¿Qué pasa con Wonwoo?, yo estoy hablando de Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook y Tae.”

“Pero yo preguntaba por Wonwoo, vocero de generación Jeon Wonwoo, niño perfección Wonwoo”

“Heterosexual. Un sucio heterosexual”

Mingyu no sigue hablando, porque no quiere hablar sobre esa vez cuando ambos eran nuevos en la universidad y se perdieron juntos y Mingyu quedó un poco impresionado porque Wonwoo es guapo. Realmente guapo. Así que no encontró nada mejor que decir que era gay, de gritarlo de golpe y hacer que Wonwoo sonriera incómodo y comentará  _ ”wow, que genial… ¿yo no? pero encuentro bien que lo digas…”  _ . Hay rumores, es cierto, de que lo han visto besar chicos y chicas en una disco alternativa del barrio universitario, pero Wonwoo simplemente se ríe, ni siquiera lo niega, solo dice  _ “¿y qué si lo hice?, ¿es algo malo?” _ . De todos modos Mingyu no entiende por qué Minghao le pregunta por Wonwoo, quizás sea por la cara de cordero enamorado que Mingyu no puede evitar poner cada vez que habla de él.

“Nah, no lo conozco y mi radar ya dice que no es heterosexual”

“Tu radar dice que nadie es heterosexual, Minghao. Tu radar es inválido desde que te cojiste a Jooheon  **y su novia** ”

Minghao eleva los hombros y le hace un gesto para atender al próximo cliente que se acerca a pedir un café con cheescake.

-

A veces Mingyu toma turnos extra en la cafetería, porque tiene solo una clase los viernes a las seis de la tarde y no está acostumbrado a hacer nada. Hace que el día se le pase volando y es bueno para su pago, así que todo bien; excepto cuando olvida su ropa de cambio. Mingyu debe correr a la universidad con el pantalón de tela y la camisa del café. Su jefa dice que se ve bien, que si a ella le gustaran los hombres le habría echado el ojo ya, pero Eunwoo le dice eso a todos así que no, no le cree.

De todos modos llega siete minutos tardes y el auditorio está lleno. No quiere hacer ruido, y sabe que si intenta sentarse cerca de sus amigos tendría que pasar encima de algunas personas y permitir que vean su ropa de trabajo. Así que decide sentarse cerca de la puerta y sacar su cuaderno para anotar lo que el profesor esté explicando.

“¿Ocupado?”

“No”

Mingyu quita las cosas del asiento vacío de su lado tan pronto como reconoce la voz de Wonwoo, sucio heterosexual Wonwoo, pero hace un movimiento muy brusco y bota su bolso con el cierre abierto. Su botella de agua cae con un ruido demasiado fuerte y un par de cabezas se voltea. Wonwoo simplemente sonríe y se sienta.

Esto es genial, ahora Mingyu no puede procesar lo que su profesor está diciendo, solo escribe lo que está en la pizarra en un orden dudoso y traga saliva. Tiene sed pero le da miedo sacar su botella de agua y hacer más ruido. Que Wonwoo crea que es un idiota. Quizás si lo es.

“¿Wonwoo?” El profesor apunta a Wonwoo con el láser y espera una respuesta que Mingyu no entiende, algunas personas está mirando al vocero, otras varias hablan con sus compañeros de asientos, hay gente moviéndose y Soonyoung con Seokmin están tomados de la mano discutiendo algo “¿Tienes pareja o te asigno una?”

¿Pareja? ¿Hay que formar parejas?, ¿podrán hacerlo de tres? Mingyu siempre se suma a los tortolitos de Seokmin y Soonyoung así qué… ¿QUÉ?

“Está bien, asignaré entonces los que no tengan grupos, el resto, a trabajar”

“¿No te molesta, cierto?” Inquiere Wonwoo volteando para verlo.

“Ehhhm… no, no… claro que no… no”

Su celular vibra de inmediato y cuando lo ve es Seokmin enviando emoticones sexualmente sugestivos y no, solo es un trabajo en el que él y Wonwoo serán pareja. Pareja. Jajaja. Pareja.

“¿Puedes quedarte más tarde? Tengo reunión con decanato y otros voceros, pero después nos podemos quedar en la biblioteca si no te molesta. Si tienes algo que hacer nos podríamos juntar en mi casa… o la tuya”

“¿Juntar?”

“Oh. A menos que quieras hacer un drive y trabajar en línea, es solo que este trabajo necesita discusión crítica, ya sabes”

Y no. Mingyu no sabe. Pero no quiere decir que no prestó atención a las instrucciones por estar pensando en lo bien que se vería Wonwoo con la máscara de Beanie. En un asiento de cuero frente a una cámara, buena iluminación. Wonwoo tiene la piel relativamente clara, sería un contraste igual al que Beanie hace contra sus camisas oscuras que va abriendo botón a botón mientras cuenta alguna de sus muchas experiencias sexuales. A Mingyu le gusta en especial una camisa roja que le queda un poco corta. Beanie parece saberlo y a veces extiende los brazos para que una pequeña parte de su estómago se deje ver, es coqueto. Beanie. No. Wonwoo sería más tímido. No se lamería los dedos uno por uno poniendo especial atención en el índice. Tampoco se quitaría los pantalones con urgencia al haber estado rozando su miembro por sobre la tela durante casi media hora. Definitivamente no saldrían de su boca los gemidos graves que Beanie produce cada vez que está a punto de irse, cada vez que se muerde el labio superior y pareciera que es físicamente doloroso dejar de masturbarse para durar un poco más. No. No lo haría. Pero si Wonwoo hiciera cualquiera de esas cosas se vería malditamente bien.

“Algo me dice que no me estás escuchando”

“Oh. Lo siento, lo siento. Estaba pensando en lo que dijo el profesor… la verdad no escuché bien entre tanto ruido y estar sentado al final”

“Pero yo escuché bien” Dice Wonwoo con otra sonrisa pequeñita y Mingyu quiere dejar de pensar en Beanie.

Quizás Minghao tiene razón y debe dejar de ver las transmisiones en vivo de Beanie cada jueves.

“Lo siento”

“Era broma, Mingyu”

Wonwoo procede a explicar el trabajo. Una revisión crítica de los artículos de Chomsky. Wonwoo claramente sabe del tema, tiene cursos de lingüística y aunque la teoría del generativismo está obsoleta Wonwoo la explica de todos modos.

“Pero estos son sus artículos de política” Interviene Mingyu al ver que les quedan 10 minutos y el profesor llegará a revisar el avance en cualquier minuto.

“Oh…”

“¿En qué van las dos cotorras?” El profesor tiene una hoja de papel en la que va dando puntos y Mingyu no puede perder estos.

“No mucho” Dice Wonwoo al ver su cara de sorpresa, pero entonces comienza a hablar de la importancia de los medios de comunicación e incluso mira a Mingyu al decir que “Mingyu no está tan de acuerdo en este punto, así que pensamos hacer la crítica desde esta mirada las expectativas de la vida moderna a través de los medios, solo porque es lo que nos ha hecho discutir hasta ahora”. Mingyu asiente, como si de verdad hubieran siquiera leído el artículo.

Cuando el profesor se va Wonwoo hace una mueca de alivio y le dice que debe irse, tiene un compromiso con alguien, pero le anota su número de teléfono en una hoja. Mingyu no le quiere decir que todavía tiene su número guardado de cuando tenían un grupo en Kakao como generación. Dice gracias y  _ “te hablo en un rato, hyung”  _ .

Decide que esto terminará jodidamente mal o malditamente  bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu ha estado esperando demasiado por este momento y no se cree capaz de poder fingir desinterés. Menos cuando Soonyoung insiste en que les cuente qué pasó.

“Por sexta vez; na-da” Soonyoung pone cara de que no le cree “, te lo digo en serio. No sé. Yo estaba pensando en pedirle al profesor que me dejara hacer grupo con ustedes y de pronto Wonwoo dijo que iba a trabajar conmigo”

“¿No te preguntó antes?  _ Rude  _ ”

“No es como si Mingyu le fuese a decir que no”

Seokmin y Soonyoung se ríen y si no fuera porque están uno encima del otro sería lógico creer que son mejores amigos, de esos que cuentan cuántas mujeres han pasado por sus camas. Mingyu agradece que no sea el caso y después piensa que esto: ambos en su contra, es peor.

“Claro que le pude haber dicho que no”

Pero nadie le cree. Ni siquiera se cree a sí mismo, así que toma su teléfono y envía el mensaje”

> _ wonwoo-hyung  _ _   
>  _ _????  _ _   
>  _ _ soy mingyu, por cierto  _ __   
>  ((((:

Piensa que tal vez la cara sonriente es mucho. Después piensa que debió haber enviado todo al mismo tiempo y se odia un poco. Pero no tiene tiempo porque Wonwoo le responde casi de inmediato.

> _ lo asumí después del primer mensaje jjjj. entonces? pensaste? puedes quedarte después? de todos modos estoy pensando que la biblioteca cierra temprano. quizás sería mejor que fueramos a mi casa. solo si quieres, claro. _

Número uno) Wonwoo escribe mucho más de lo que habla, número 2) tierno y número 3) ¿le está invitando a su casa? Oh. Oh.

“¿Gyu?, oye, ¿estás bien?”

Soonyoung parece realmente preocupado, así que Mingyu sonríe y asiente. Pero quizás sonríe demasiado.

“No pareces bien”

“No lo estoy” Y su risa suena un poco más maniática de lo recomendable “Wonwoo-hyung me acaba de invitar a su casa”

“¿Y VAS A IR CON TU ROPA DEL CAFÉ?”

Mingyu había olvidado que seguía con su ropa de trabajo y su casa está demasiado lejos como para ir a buscar su ropa.

“Lee Seokmin, quítate los pantalones”

“¿Qué?”

“Que te quites los pantalones, Soonyoung es demasiado pequeño”

Soonyoung deja salir un “hey” ofendido y Seokmin se abraza a sí mismo.

“No te voy a entregar mi ropa porque quieres parecer un ser humano decente frente a Wonwoo-hyung, a él ni siquiera le importaría que vayas con camisa”

“Lee-ee-ee-ee See-ee-ee-ee-oo-oo-oo-oo-kk-mm-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-”

“No”

“N-nn-nn-nn-nn-nn-nn”

“No”

Así que Mingyu recurre al plan B: hacer que Soonyoung obligue a Seokmin a hacer algo que no quiere.

“Dile que me entregue su ropa”

“¿No?”

“¿Sí? Por todas esas veces en el colegio que te preparé almuerzo. Porque no le diga a tu mamá que fuiste tú quien rompió  _ el  _ jarrón”

Soonyoung abre la boca, se ofende y luego se voltea  a su novio “Entrégale tu ropa”

Así que Mingyu tiene un pantalón rasgado en los muslos que jamás usaría junto con una polera gris claro que no le va bien con su tono de piel, pero es mejor que el pantalón café y la camisa con líneas verticales y debe quedarse casi una hora esperando en el campus, como aprendiendo a moverse en ropa que se le hace ajena y obligándose a no pensar en que Seokmin sudó en esa misma tela, pero da igual, porque después de eso Wonwoo le envía el mensaje que avisa la reunión acabó y le estará esperando por la salida del edificio de ciencias.

Al llegar se da cuenta que las palmas le pican, que Wonwoo le está esperando mientras revisa su celular y es exactamente por eso que Mingyu le evita tanto como le es posible. Porque Mingyu respeta la vida de los heterosexuales y jamás haría algo para intentar  _ seducir  _ a ninguno, por lo general ni valen el esfuerzo, por lo general cuando él confiesa que es gay le responden “oh… yo tengo un primo tercero que es gay y no me molesta”. Como si Mingyu les fuera a dar una estrellita por el esfuerzo. Ugh. Pero Wonwoo no. Wonwoo esperó que el silencio pasara y luego preguntó, “¿y eres feliz? eso es lo único que importa”.

Mingyu no puede seguir enamorándose solo, porque Wonwoo lo encuentra y le hace una seña para que se acerque. Cuando Mingyu está lo suficientemente cerca el mayor se quita los lentes y parece que tiene ojeras.

“Hyung, ¿estás seguro que quieres trabajar hoy? Tienes cara de querer dormir una semana”

“No es cara, tengo ganas de dormir un año”

Mingyu se ríe y le da coraje, porque no es gracioso, pero él es un idiota baboso y decide volver a pensar en la playera sudada de Seokmin para no tener pensamientos impuros y dejar de reír como adolescente. Wonwoo parece entonces también notar su cambio de ropa.

“¿Te quitaste la ropa de trabajo?” Inquiere arreglándose el bolso y comenzando a caminar hasta la parada de buses.

“Sí. Es algo incómodo andar con camisa y pantalones de tela”

“Bah, te veías bien”

Y Mingyu se quiere golpear la cabeza contra el concreto.

“¿En serio?”

Wonwoo se encoge de hombros. El bus se acerca a la parada y Wonwoo lo hace parar.

“Si hubiera sabido que iría con alguien a casa hubiese traído el auto” Es un comentario casual, pero Mingyu se atora con su propia saliva porque ¿Wonwoo tiene auto? Dios. Esto es cada vez peor. Wonwoo es cada segundo más perfecto. Jamás pasaría nada de nada entre ambos. Se lo dice a sí mismo cuando recuerda su pago mensual por trabajar 30 horas en un café pintoresco cercano a su universidad. Claro que no podría pasar nada entre él y Wonwoo. Vocero de generación Wonwoo, organizador de actividades Wonwoo, dueño de un auto Wonwoo, promedio perfecto y sonrisas pequeñas Wonwoo. No. Sería más probable que pasara algo entre él y Beanie. Já.

Sí. Beanie y su piel dos tonos más clara que Wonwoo. Beanie y su sonrisa abierta y traviesa, menos tímida comparada con la que Wonwoo esboza cada vez que debe probar un micrófono. Tienen el cabello parecido, pero Wonwoo jamás lo usa levantado; Beanie tiene un poco más de ondas en el pelo y la frente descubierta. Beanie es menos delgado, no mucho. Mingyu puede imaginar rodearlo completamente solo con un brazo, pero Wonwoo con sus polerones anchos, es como si se perdiera en ellos. Además Beanie usa maquillaje, o eso parece. Wonwoo en cambio se toca mucha la cara.

“Mingyu, hay que bajarnos”

“Hyung, ¿puedo preguntar por qué tomas el bus si tienes un auto?”

Tocan el timbre y mientras bajan Wonwoo responde con calma “Porque detesto manejar. Prefiero dormir esos 15 minutos entre la universidad y mi casa”

Por casa Mingyu creyó iba a encontrar una estructura pequeña, residencia Jeon con un jardín de un par de baldosas, estacionamiento para un auto, alguien más en la casa. En cambio entra a un complejo de departamentos imponentes por los que Wonwoo se mueve con una seguridad hasta ahora desconocida para el más alto. Llegan al edificio sur y Wonwoo saluda al conserje con un movimiento de cabeza y nada más. Mingyu en cambio dice  _ Buenos días  _ e inclina la cabeza, porque así le enseñó su mamá. El departamento ni siquiera es pequeño. Se abre la puerta con una pantalla electrónica en la que Wonwoo aprieta unos botones y luego pone el dedo. Mingyu quiere no sorprenderse, pero está maravillado. Solo al abrir la puerta sale un olor suave, tiene un vaporizador y Mingyu se quiere reír porque ¿quién tiene un vaporizador en el departamento? Un departamento para él solo por cierto.

“Pasa al comedor, ¿sirvo algo o nos ponemos a trabajar de inmediato?”

Oh. Cierto. Mingyu está allí para trabajar, no para hablar de la vida ni acurrucarse en el sillón de Wonwoo hasta que alguno de los dos decida ir a la cama porque es más cómodo.

Wow. Realmente debe dejar de ver a BJ Meanie.

“Ahm, como quieras hyung”

Wonwoo tira su bolso en una esquina de la entrada y le indica con la mano dónde se puede sentar mientra él va a servir té. Cuando Wonwoo vuelve con una bandeja de madera y el brebaje, Mingyu sigue mirando a su alrededor con asombro.

“Eres la primera persona de la universidad que he invitado a mi casa y siempre pensé que tendrían tu misma reacción”

La risa de Wonwoo esta vez es un poco más profunda, pero igual de baja que el resto de las risas que esconde tras sus manos. Mingyu le observa demasiado.

“¿Nunca has traído a nadie a tu departamento?”

“Nah”

A Mingyu le gusta el rumbo de la conversación, pero Wonwoo decide que es suficiente y saca su computador para empezar a trabajar. No es difícil. O no lo parece, no con Wonwoo escuchando todo lo que él tiene que decir sobre los artículos o explicando lo a Mingyu se le hace complejo. No es difícil cuando Wonwoo va guiando la discusión sin necesidad de ignorar sus sugerencias y sin darse cuenta llevan 3 de las 5 páginas que pidió el profesor como mínimo.

“Con una introducción y conclusión decentes sacamos las cinco páginas” Indica Wonwoo mientras cuenta las palabras del documento. Se estira y una parte de su estómago se deja entrever por debajo de la playera. Mingyu traga saliva y en un intento de tomar su teléfono de la mesa de centro voltea sobre el otro la taza de té semi-vacía que descansa en el borde de la mesa.

“Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento” Mingyu lo repite mientras vuelve a dejar la taza en su lugar y se levanta.

“No, no. Tranquilo. ¿Puedes ir a buscar la toalla que está en la baño mientras arreglo esto?” Pregunta Wonwoo refiriéndose a su mochila y un par de hojas de apuntes.

Mingyu obedece de inmediato, porque qué más va a hacer. Solo que olvidó preguntar cuál es la puerta del baño y cuando responde a sus instintos: puerta siguiente a la cocina, se queda helado.

Allí, frente a él hay una habitación con nada más que un escritorio, una silla y un set de iluminación. Quizás debería preocuparle reconocer el lugar tan rápidamente, pero ese es el local de grabación de BJ Beanie. Mingyu podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte, porque la silla es una edición limitada. Y bueno, la verdad, porque cada jueves a las diez de la noche pasa al menos una hora masturbándose con el sonido de una respiración que ya se le hace familiar.

“¿Mingyu?, ¿encontraste l-?”

“¿Hyung?”

Cuando se voltea a mirar a Wonwoo, este tiene una mueca de sorpresa, pero de inmediato la esconde. Hace el ademán de cerrar la puerta del cuarto. “Mi cuarto de estudio. Necesito silencio para estudiar, ya sabes”

Y suena a una explicación plausible si no fuera porque Mingyu sabe que es mentira.

“¿Beanie?”

Wonwoo deja de sonreír de pronto. Mingyu se da cuenta de la forma en que la parte inferior de la camisa se le pega a la piel por el líquido y suspira sin querer.

Cuando Wonwoo responde tiene una sonrisa demasiado confiada y seductora para ser totalmente suya. “¿Sí?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya. sé que todos esperan sexo super explícito y sexy sensual, pero es que el porno es mal referente y ya no puedo escribir smut como antes. además las historias de mis amigos son más divertidas, así que esta escena va inspirada en g&j que siempre me cuentan de sus culeones por telefono para hacerme sentir incómoda. les salió el tiro por la culata bbs. así que perdón por la escena de porno paaaahbre e indecente, intentaré que esto siga interesante ):  
> 

Wonwoo le sigue mirando y aunque haya pasado solo medio minuto, Mingyu siente que ha sido una eternidad. Cree que le duele un poco la cabeza y la sonrisa de Wonwoo desaparece, cambia su peso de un pié a otro en un intento de hacer algo con su cuerpo, o eso cree Mingyu que sigue en el mismo lugar que al inicio. Tiene la boca abierta porque ¿acaba Wonwoo de reconocer que él es BJ Beanie?

“¿Cómo?” Es lo único que Mingyu puede decir y no sabe si se refiere a cómo lo ha mantenido en secreto, cómo es que hace esto de ser BJ u otra cosa.

“Mingyu, ¿podemos volver al comedor? No quiero hablar desde  _ aquí  _ … menos si sé que sabes qué es este cuarto” Y solo entonces parece que algo hace click en la cabeza de Wonwoo también: “Espera, ¿vez a BJ Beanie?”

Todo es muy rápido, Mingyu siente que el calor se le evapora del cuerpo y la boca se le seca, tartamudea algo que no tiene sentido y termina por asentir.

“Me siento halagado” Dice Wonwoo, pero esta sonrojado y vuelve a hacer un gesto para que salgan del cuarto.

Mingyu decide seguirlo, porque imágenes de las transmisiones están empezando a pasar por su cabeza y su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar y no. No. No. No. Esto no está bien. “Hyung, quizás debería irme ¿ahora?”

“¡Espera!”

Wonwoo le toma el brazo, solo descansa su mano sobre la piel del más alto y de pronto Mingyu siente que no tiene tanta fuerza de voluntad. Traga saliva y espera que los malditos pantalones apretados de Seokmin no dejen ver su estado actual.

“Mingyu, espera… uhm… sé que todo esto es mucho, pero… por favor, ¿podrías no decirle a nadie?”

“Oh, no, descuida, no, no le diré a nadie. No podría de todos modos, todos saben que estoy un poco enamorado de Beanie” Mingyu intenta que sea una broma, algo para aligerar el ambiente, pero Wonwoo abre un poco los ojos y sonríe. Mingyu ya no puede diferenciar entre las sonrisas de Wonwoo y Beanie.

Esto lo va a volver un poco loco.

“¿Y de Wonwoo?”

Y Mingyu está más seguro que nunca que debe irse de aquí, porque el agarre de Wonwoo se ha cerrado en su muñeca y Wonwoo se inclina un poco. Solo un poco. Mingyu siente que es demasiado.

“Uhm, hyung, no… dejé de enamorarme de mis amigos heterosexuales a los 17” Mingyu está desesperado y se vuelve a reír, intentando que Wonwoo cambie la expresión de cazador porque Mingyu es una presa demasiado fácil y esto definitivamente no es bueno.

“Entonces, ¿ves las transmisiones de Beanie?” Mingyu asiente apenas, intenta alejarse un paso, pero le es imposible cuando Wonwoo sube un poco la mano por su brazo y le dan escalofríos “Deberías saber que Beanie ha tenido experiencias con chicos entonces”

“Sí, pero quizás las inventa para el público y… dijiste que no eras gay”

Wonwoo rueda los ojos. Mingyu no debería creer que un gesto tan simple sea sexy, pero resulta que está frente a su dios sexual personal, Afrodita: no eres nada.

“Te lo dije en primero porque me gritaste en la cara que tú sí”

“¿Lo recuerdas?”

“Oh por dios”

Claramente Wonwoo no quiere seguir hablando, así que simplemente se pega al cuerpo de Mingyu y debe estirar las piernas para poder besarle. Miles de cosas pasan por la mente de Mingyu. Miles. Hay escenas de Beanie, veces en que Wonwoo le preguntó algo en los pasillos y cada vez que pedía atención moviendo una mano. Recuerda la vez en que se emborracharon juntos y Wonwoo se comenzó a quedar dormido sobre Soonyoung, recuerda haber deseado haber sido él y no puede creer que justo ahora se estén besando. Y aunque se lo imaginó un par de veces con Wonwoo, solo un par, es verdad que no se molesta con la población hetero, nunca pensó que Wonwoo sería de la clase de besadores feroces. O no de los que se pegan hasta que no haya espacio entre sus cuerpos, de esos que mueven las manos rápido por la espalda del otro y rasguñan levemente el cuello, solo un poco, solo para hacerle jadear un poco y ganar acceso a su boca. Wonwoo es delgado, así que Mingyu puede rodearlo completamente con una mano, apretarlo contra su cuerpo hasta que es imposible que se fundan más el uno con el otro y a Wonwoo le gusta. O eso parece cuando hace sonidos graves en el mismo beso. Mingyu no puede seguir pensando en algo más que no sea la forma en que la lengua de Wonwoo busca la suya. No se quiere quedar atrás. Es obvio que Wonwoo tiene experiencia en esto y Mingyu, la verdad, no tanta, pero intenta seguirle el paso y acaricia con su lengua la del otro.

Es un beso pesado. Mingyu no encuentra otra forma de describirlo. Wonwoo le muerde el labio y suspira y hay sonidos húmedos, obscenos inundando el cuarto. Mingyu supone que es cierto lo del instinto animal cuando su mano, sin querer, comienza a acariciar los costados del mayor, sutilmente primero, con más fuerza después. Lo hace porque siente en la respiración de Wonwoo que le gusta. Sigue bajando, hasta poder meter la mano en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de Wonwoo y este jadea cuando Mingyu aprieta. Abre la boca, lo suficiente para detener el beso. Su aliento es caliente y Mingyu se marea un poco.

“Mi cuarto” Wonwoo debe tragar saliva, todavía tiene los ojos cerrados y parece inundado por el mismo placer pegajoso que Mingyu siente por todo el cuerpo “Vamos a mi cuarto”

No es hasta que ambos están en el espacioso cuarto de Wonwoo (Mingyu se toma 3 segundos para maravillarse de la habitación antes de volver toda su atención a Wonwoo nuevamente) que Mingyu se da cuenta que esto se ve peligroso. Que va a perder la virginidad con un actor porno. Con  _ Wonwoo-hyung  _ como si fuera poco. Quizás debería decir algo.

“¿Prefieres dar o recibir?”

Mingyu sabe a qué se refiere, pero la palabras se le quedan atascadas en la boca. Cualquiera, con Wonwoo lo que él quiera, con Beanie lo que él decida. No sabe qué responder, así que se vuelve a inclinar, esta vez no profundiza tanto el beso, en cambio comienza a besar la quijada de Wonwoo. No sabe qué más hacer, pero parece que a Wonwoo le gusta eso, así que decide seguir con lo que pueda para evitar responder. Con los dientes raspa levemente la piel del cuello de Wonwoo, que vuelve a cerrar los ojos y le pasa los brazos por sobre los hombros.

“Ming-Mingyu” Wonwoo debe abrir la boca para respirar y a través de sus pantalones se nota que está tan caliente como Mingyu “Baño, dame 10 minutos” Pero Mingyu no quiere, así que sigue besando la piel de Wonwoo. No se quiere alejar de su cuerpo, pero además sabe que una vez Wonwoo vuelva del baño todo será más definitivo. Más real. Y la está empezando a dar miedo. “Mingyu” Wonwoo alarga la última vocal en un quejido grave “siete, lo haré en siete minutos, por favor”. Cuando Mingyu lo deja ir, Wonwoo ya se está quitando la playera. Mingyu cree que van a seguir, pero Wonwoo corre al baño, ni siquiera cierra la puerta y el sonido de la ducha comienza a sonar con fuerza. Mingyu se acerca a la puerta pero Wonwoo grita que no. “Espera en mi cama, será rápido… es solo que no pensé terminaríamos así” Wonwoo se ríe después de hablar y Mingyu sonríe.

Es en ese rato que Mingyu comienza a pensar. Intentar hacer sentido a todo lo que está pasando, porque Wonwoo es Beanie, el BJ porno que hace transmisiones en vivo cada jueves a las diez de la noche. El mismo que le cuesta un cuarto de su sueldo mensualmente solo para poder verlo a través de una pantalla, pero que ahora canta en la ducha mientras se limpia para ¿tener sexo en vivo?

Wonwoo sale del baño secándose las piernas con una toalla celeste, todavía tiene puesta la camisa pero nada más y Mingyu deja de pensar de inmediato. “¿Me la vas a meter entonces?” Y suena más crudo de lo que Mingyu esperaría de la boca de Wonwoo, pero le excita un poco. Un poco mucho.

No contesta, Mingyu cree que su voz le traicionaría. Simplemente recibe a Wonwoo en sus brazos y se deja guiar a la cama. Se ríe cuando Wonwoo empuja al piso unos cuadernos que están cerca de la almohada y la respiración le queda atorada en la garganta cuando siente el olor a jabón y las manos frías de Wonwoo acariciando su estómago, comenzando a deshacer el cierre de su pantalón y maldito sean los pitillos de Seokmin, porque tiene que hacer que Mingyu se levante un momento para quitarselos. No es sexy. Pero Wonwoo le abraza por la espalda y le besa el cuello, le quita la playera y deja que Wonwoo vuelva a la cama para desabotonar su camisa lentamente. Ambos están tan divertidos y excitados que Wonwoo no se da cuenta del leve temblor en las manos de Mingyu cuando se pone el condón y Mingyu agradece haber estado en la charla que su madre le dió a su hermana, porque no se nota que esta es su primera vez.

El sexo es extraño. A Mingyu le cuesta formar frases coherentes y no cree jamás haber sentido algo parecido a la primera vez que se comienza a deslizar dentro de Wonwoo. Es torpe, pero a Wonwoo no le molesta. Está de estómago sobre la cama y de hecho gime cuando Mingyu levanta su culo para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Mingyu se deja llevar justo después de que Wonwoo comience a gemir con fuerza contra su almohada. Embiste con fuerza cuando nota que Wonwoo se está tocando a sí mismo mientras deja salir pequeños trozos de su nombre y cuando las paredes de Wonwoo le aprietan con una fuerza extraña debe salir. Wonwoo se voltea y queda sobre su espalda, mirando con ojos cansados como Mingyu se quita el condón y se comienza a masturbar hasta terminar sobre su estómago.

Cuando Mingyu se voltea a ver el reloj se da cuenta que son las diez de la noche.

“Vaya” Es todo lo que dice Wonwoo mientras toca con los dedos el semen de Mingyu sobre su piel. Es pegajoso e incómodo, pero toma un poco con el índice y se lo lleva a la boca.

El segundo round es camino al baño y el tercero es imposible porque es demasiado pronto y Mingyu no cree tener más fuerzas que las necesarias para ducharse y quitar las sábanas sucias de la cama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me quedó más corto que los otros porque tengo que salir pero no quería no subir capítulo hoy uwu creo que ya se nota cuál es el conflicto de wonwoo en este fanfic: homofobia internalizada, cochina y sucia homofobia internalizada (que por cierto me tiene soltera porque todas las mujeres que me gustan padecen de esto lmao)

Mingyu despierta al menos tres veces durante la noche. Una de ellas es porque Wonwoo se desenvuelve de entre sus brazos para ir al baño. Es demasiado natural la forma en que, al volver, Wonwoo gruñe un poco y se vuelve a acomodar contra el cuerpo tibio de Mingyu. El menor de los dos abre un ojo cuando las manos frías de Wonwoo se apoyan contra su pecho, pero luego están durmiendo de nuevo. No sabe si es un sueño, pero siente a Wonwoo besarle el cuello suavemente.

En la mañana pasa un segundo antes de que Mingyu recuerde dónde está y por qué hay una mota de cabello bajo su barbilla. Solo un segundo y cuando recuerda las expresiones de Wonwoo la noche anterior decide que debe dejar de pensar en lo que pasó e idear un plan para lo que está pasando.

“Buenas” Dice Wonwoo con la voz pastosa. No están abrazados, solo durmiendo cara a cara, pero Mingyu no es lo suficientemente valiente como para mover sus brazos o piernas, o nada.

“Buenos días hyung”

Wonwoo ríe apenas mientras estira los brazos con un bostezo gigante. “Acabo de recordar que conoces mi alter-ego” Cuando Wonwoo se intenta mover parece que algo le molesta levemente, Mingyu supone que son las piernas, o la pelvis después de la noche anterior, “, y que además, claro, tuvimos sexo de pié contra la pared”

Mingyu cree que debería ser más incómodo. Está seguro que en el manual se habla de las mañana incómodas, no de Wonwoo estirando toda su espalda, como si fuera un gato despertando de una siesta, y volviéndose a pegar contra su cuerpo. Nop. Nunca le dijeron que a Wonwoo le gusta el sexo en la mañana con las cortinas abiertas y sin besos profundos porque  _ antes de besarme te tienes que ir a lavar los dientes. _

_ Hyu-u-u-g. _

Terminan de besarse y dejarse marcas en el cuello, cuando el estómago Mingyu gruñe de hambre. Wonwoo se ríe y le pregunta qué quiere comer. Mingyu pregunta que hay en la casa. “Nada” Comenta Wonwoo caminando hacia el refrigerador vacío. “Estoy a dieta, así que solo tengo comida que no te va a gustar, pero puedo pedir lo que sea. Al lado de mi cama hay algunos menús con entrega”

Piden una pizza tamaño jumbo con ingredientes distintos en cada mitad. Mingyu no sabía que eso se podía hacer. La comida llega en 7 minutos y Mingyu no podría estar más sorprendido.

“Hyung, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?”

“A ver”

“¿Cómo es que luces diferente cuando transites como Beanie?”

“¿Diferente?”

“Tu piel se ve más blanca, es como si fueras menos delgado y hay algo… ahora que te miro creo que era tan fácil saber que eras Beanie, pero en realidad no”

“Iluminación” Comienza Wonwoo mientras juega con un trozo de pizza en su mano “, uso ropa que me queda apretada pero dejo los botones de las muñecas sueltos. El pelo, Mingyu. En realidad es el pelo. Si Clark Kent pudo pasar desapercibido como Superman con un mechón de cabello y unos lentes, yo puedo pasar desapercibido como Beanie con una máscara y un poco de maquillaje”

“¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?”

“Pero que curioso, Mingyu. A ver”

“¿Eres gay?”

“Ahm… ¿no?”

“Oh”

Wonwoo deja el trozo de pizza que todavía no acaba en el plato. Respira profundo y busca la mirada de Mingyu. “Hey. Mingyu, no eres tú, es solo que no me imagino con otro hombre” Sale más como una pregunta que como una afirmación y Mingyu no puede evitar bufar, rodar los ojos y seguir comiendo. “Sé que suena como una mala excusa después de todo lo que pasó, pero es que… en el futuro… ahora puedo traer otros hombres a mi casa, luego puedo recordar lo que hicimos y excitarme lo suficiente para hacer una transmisión de una hora sobre eso, pero creo que solo estoy caliente todo el día… uhm… en el futuro no me imagino con otro ¿hombre? Es extraño, lo sé… pero no puedo… supongo qu-”

“No. No sigas explicando. Es peor”

Es incómodo después, porque Wonwoo claramente quiere alivianar el ambiente y hablar de otro cosa, pero Mingyu sigue pensando en lo bueno que podrían tener si Wonwoo no fuera un sucio y cínico heterosexual. Sí. Mingyu sabía que ningún hombre que se llame a sí mismo heteresexual es una persona decente. Excepto su padre: el salvador de la raza hetero-no-sapien. Sin querer Mingyu esboza una sonrisa.

“¿No estás molesto?”

“¿Ah?”

“No estás molesto porque no soy gay”

“Oh, claro que no, simplemente perdí mi virginidad con un tipo que no tiene ningún tipo de intenciones conmigo más que permitir que lo parta en dos”

“¿Qué dijiste?”

“Que te partí en dos”

Mingyu se sonríe a sí mismo y toma otro trozo de pizza. El último que queda de su parte de la pizza y decide que una vez que lo acabe se irá de ese departamento, le dirá a Wonwoo que se dividan la introducción y la conclusión y no volverá a pensar en él. Piensa en desactivar su cuenta en la página web en la que ve a Beanie, pero decide separar la vida personal de las sesiones de distendimiento.

“No. Mingyu, ¿era tu primera vez?”

Que sea Wonwoo quién se lo pregunta le duele un poco. Es como si todo tomara un poco más de importancia y Mingyu jamás pensó guardar su virginidad para en matrimonio o su primer amor, pero esperaba que fuera algo al menos ¿especial? No una noche de calentura y ya. No le quiere decir eso a Wonwoo, así que solo se encoje de hombros.

“No sé qué decir… perdón… digo en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza. Anoche no parecías nervi- o sí, quizás no lo noté. Mingyu… lo siento”

Esto es peor. Que Wonwoo se arrepienta.

“Hyung. Yo no” Y es mentira, en parte. “No lo sientas, no te arrepientas o harás de esto una situación incómoda. Pasó… y ya” Uff. Jamás pensó que decir una simple oración corta fuese tan difícil “De todos modos preferiría irme ahora, podemos dividirnos la introducción y la conclusión, si no te molesta”

“Oh, cierto. El trabajo. Hey… no te preocupes de eso. Yo lo puedo hacer en unas horas y te lo mando, es mi disculpa”

“Claro, Wonwoo: el heterosexual perfecto que puede terminar trabajos en horas” Es un comentario ácido que se le hace desagradable incluso a él. Wonwoo sonríe un poco, pero sigue siendo incómodo.

“Mingyu, en serio lo siento”

“No, hyung, está bien” Mingyu termina su pizza, junta las migas que cayeron fuera del plato y se comienza a levantar “Ni se te ocurra sentirte culpable. Cumpliste mi fantasía sexual, eres Beanie después de todo y supongo que sabes lo que hace la gente del otro lado del computador cuando te ven” Mingyu rueda los ojos y se siente rojo de vergüenza pero probablemente solo sea su cabeza “Quizás me hubiera gustado hacerte más preguntas, já”

“Puedes hacerlo”

“La verdad solo me queda una” Wonwoo lo mira atentamente y Mingyu no sabe por qué lo hace, pero habla: “¿vas a hablar de esto en tu próxima transmisión”

“¿Quieres que lo haga”

No.

“Sí”

“Entonces sí”

Es algo torpe como tiene que tomar sus cosas, todavía tiene ropa puesta que no es suya y le molesta, pero más le molesta que Wonwoo intente tocarlo en cada ocasión. Para pasarle el bolso y algunas cosas que se le quedaron en la mesa, para preguntarle si enserio está bien. Le molesta que cuando se despiden en la puerta Wonwoo hace el ademán de besarle la cara mientra él va por un apretón de manos, y ambos se quedan mirando hasta que Wonwoo se acerca y le abraza. A Mingyu le molesta porque esto no significa nada para Wonwoo, pero ahora Mingyu quiere volver a entrar al departamento, besarle de nuevo y no, no tienen que tener sexo, podrían ver alguna película. Algo. Mingyu cree que harían una bonita pareja.

Wonwoo no cree lo mismo, probablemente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, estuve re-leyendo bj alex y caché que mi wonwoo era demasiado bueno y aunque no estoy de acuerdo en la representación plana de alex y dg, decidí que le voy a poner sabor a esta cosa. así que de aquí en adelante wonwoo se pone un poco hijo de puta, solo un poco, pero es con razones: de verdad mi bb se siente confundido, muy confundido y no sabe expresarlo. creo que eso igual le toma a wonwoo, como frustrarse y ponerse desagradable. como sea, lo siento por postear con menos regularidad, si es que alguien lo sigue leyendo lmao, pero he andado con una cañaaaaaa

No se arrepiente. Mingyu en serio no se arrepiente de haber tenido sexo con Wonwoo, pero le cuesta hacer sentido a un par de cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo pasó? Primero están discutiendo de medios de comunicación mientras Mingyu intenta no enamorarse de niño perfecto Wonwoo y en el segundo siguiente se están comiendo la boca en el estudio de Beanie. Oh, claro, y después Wonwoo le está rompiendo el corazón. Que divertido.

Los sábados Mingyu trabaja desde las una de la tarde, así que tiene tiempo de ir a su casa, ducharse como corresponde y vestirse. El problema es que la camisa buena la tiene Seokmin y se enoja un poco cuando tiene que usar la que le queda apretada y está desteñida. Cree sentirse un poco así: pequeño y con los colores gastados. De todos modos no tiene tiempo de escuchar música triste y mirar por la ventana, tiene 20 minutos para llegar al café y todavía no almuerza.

 

“¿Qué te pasa, Gyu?” Minghao le mira fijamente, con los ojos más pequeños de lo normal.

“Todo me pasa”

Hay demasiada gente para conversar, así que solo vuelven a trabajar. El café suele estar lleno hasta las cuatro o un poco más tarde, de todos modos Eunwoo nota que tienen ojeras y cara odio, por lo que le da diez minutos extras de almuerzo. Cuando Mingyu revisa su celular encuentra un mensaje de Seokmin, de su mamá y, sorpresivamente, de Wonwoo. No quiere, pero es este último el primero que abre.

> _ Terminé la introducción y la conclusión, quizás sí soy el niño perjecto jajaja por cierto, ¿te importaría que nos viéramos? creo que tenemos que conversar? _ _   
>  _ _ perfecto* _

Y Mingyu no quiere sonreír, pero se encuentra a sí mismo quitando la mueca idiota de su cara porque Wonwoo es, sin siquiera intentarlo, tan encantador y tierno. Esto es injusto, para Mingyu.

> _ hoy y mañana trabajo hasta las 9pm _

Borra la parte en la dice no creer que haya nada de qué hablar, porque para ser bien sinceros una parte de él quiere volver a hablar con Wonwoo, aunque sea para que este le repita que nada va a pasar, que fue un error.

> _ trabasj en el café que está cerca de la universidad? _ _   
>  _ _ trabajas* wow, creo que estoy escribiendo muy rápido, perdón Mingyu u w u _

¿Wonwoo usa  _ u w u  _ ? Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que tenía planeado.

> _ u w u hyung? en serio jjjj  _ _   
>  _ _ sí, en Pleiades _

Wonwoo no responde de inmediato y Mingyu cree que no debió haber enviado el primer mensaje pero entonces su teléfono vibra justo cuando se levanta para volver a trabajar: Wonwoo.

“Solo quiero decir que uso  _ uwu  _ porque es un meme. No es que use emojis”

“¿Me llamaste para eso?”

“Pensé que era importante, no quiero que te hagas una mala imagen de Beanie”

Ambos se ríen. Es un poco incómodo cuando el sonido se va apagando y solo quedan los dos en silencio. “No importa que imagen tenga de Beanie, hyung, él es lo que diga en sus transmisiones, no me molestaría que apareciera con orejas de conejo este jueves”

“Wow. Deberías saber que no tomo pedidos sin una donación de por medio”

“Tendría que tener mi computador aq-”

“O podrías invitarme a un café mañana”

Wonwoo habla rápido y despacio, un poco tímido y Mingyu piensa que es imposible que Wonwoo-hyung sea Beanie, pero luego recuerda como mueve las caderas y entonces cree que sí. Sí puede ser.

“Tú enserio quieres que hablemos. Está bien, mañana a las dos, no puede ser más tarde porque tengo media hora para almorzar”

“Trato”

Al volver a la caja Mingyu está más sonriente de lo que le gustaría y es Minghao el que lo arrincona cuando el café se vacía un poco.

“Ya, a ver, ¿qué pasa? Llegaste con cara de perro callejero y ahora estás como cachorrito contento y me das miedo”

Mingyu no puede contar todo lo que pasó, se lo prometió a Wonwoo, así solo dice que ayer fue a la casa de el mayor, que estuvieron trabajando juntos y que esta mañana tenía sueño porque llegó tarde a su casa, pero que ahora Wonwoo le habló para venir al café al día siguiente y eso lo tiene contento.

“Mnh, bueno. Sé que ayer te dije que Wonwoo no era hetero, lo mantengo, pero no creo que esté fuera del closet todavía y eres mi amigo, así que te debo dar la charla: no te ilusiones, una persona que no sabe querer solo trae problemas cuando la quieres incondicionalmente y tú tienes cara de ponerte frente a él si le llegasen a disparar”

Mingyu niega demasiado rápido. Con demasiada fuerza.

“¿Ah no?, entonces ¿qué tipo de zancudo de picó en el cuello? Algo me dice que es uno que te pidió que no dijeras nada”

Una sonrisa autosuficiente se esboza en los labios de Minghao y Mingyu lo odia un poco. Se ajusta el cuello de la camisa y maldice porque no le alcanza a cubrir todo lo que debería.

“Lo que haya hecho después de la casa de hyung no es tu problema”

“Oh por dios, Mingyu, tú y yo sabemos que nunca sales solo de noche, ni siquiera a comprar pan. Si no me quieres decir: bien. Solo quiero lo mejor para tí y en este minuto incluye advertirte de los chicos que no valen la pena. Te quiero, ¿bueno? Eres mi mejor amigo y si hacen daño voy a estar ahí para consolarte”

“¿Por qué me haría daño?, ¿por qué ninguna de tus alternativas incluye que esté feliz con la persona que quiero?”

“Porque si eso pasa voy a ser el primero en poner la casa para celebrar, pero de verdad, desde lo más hondo de mi ser, te digo que no creo que sea el caso”

Minghao no le habla por un buen rato, hasta que le pregunta sobre el precio de algo que ya sabe y vuelven a estar bien: sin mencionar las marcas en el cuello de Mingyu o el hecho de que perdió la virginidad con un tipo que dice ser heterosexual.

Al día siguiente debe volver a usar la camisa vieja. La odia, pero no puede pedirle a Seokmin que vaya a su casa solo a dejar la otra si todavía no la lava. Maldito Seokmin. Así que Mingyu es consciente de las marcas en su cuello que apenas cubre el cuello de la camisa. Sin darse cuenta pasa el pulgar suavemente por las marcas apenas visibles y sonríe.  Wonwoo le envió un mensaje confirmando que iría al café a las dos hace un par de horas. Hablaron de otras cosas, no de  _ ellos  _ , pero de la universidad y de los amigos en común y de los trabajos que quedan hasta fin de año y de los hermanos y apenas hubieron algunas insinuaciones de Beanie y todo eso, pero mayormente: ellos. Mingyu no quiere seguir ilusionándose pero es difícil.

En el café Minghao le recibe ignorando la conversación de ayer y aunque Mingyu  se da cuenta como observa con desaprobación las marcas en su cuello, nadie dice nada. A Mingyu se le hacen eternos los minutos hasta que la campana de la entrada suena despacio y entra Wonwoo.

“Hey, Mingyu”

“¡Hyung! Ahm… dame un segundo, puedes sentarte en alguna mesa, o pedir algo, Minghao que sea a mi nombre” Wonwoo no alcanza a responder, porque Mingyu corre tras la puerta de servicio a quitarse el delantal. Cuando vuelve Wonwoo está caminando hacia una de las mesas que dan a la ventana. Las mesas de alrededor están vacías. Mingyu no quiere pensar en que esto lo hace más privado, una cita de media hora quizás.

“Entonces… ayer” Pero la sonrisa de Wonwoo es forzada y extraña. Mingyu siente que se le revuelve el estómago “Estuve pensando. No creo que sea bueno que vuelva a pasar, o que le digas a nadie”

A Mingyu le da pena y rabia, al mismo tiempo, es como si le explotaran en el estómago, se siente como una acidez abrumante y no sabe bien que contestar, cuando habla es sin controlarlo “No le iba a decir nadie. No se me pasó por la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando claramente me van a preguntar por las marcas que tan generosamente dejaste en mi cuello, ya sabes, para que siga siendo un secreto”

Wonwoo se sonroja, solo un poco. Lo suficiente para que Mingyu le quiere besar las mejillas. AH.

“No- no es que me  _ avergüence  _  de haberme acostado contigo, claro que no, si fuera gay y me hicieran elegir probablemente estarías en mi top die-”

“Oh, vaya, ¿se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?” Mingyu rueda los ojos y comienza a comer su almuerzo. Nunca en su vida le había dado asco una mordida de bibimbap.

“No, no. O sea, espero que te sientas bien, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿es por mi culpa?”

“Hyung, si no quieres que me sienta mal deberías dejar de ser el dulce-oh, tan dulce vocero Wonwoo. Ya sé que no eres así, y está bien” Wonwoo le mira algo conflictuado pero entonces frunce el ceño también.

“No. Y la verdad no sé por qué has estado todo este tiempo usando lo que tú imaginabas de mí en mi contra”

“No lo hago, pero si eso quieres creer hyung”

Ahora si que Wonwoo se sonroja, pero es de ira. Toma el bolso que está en su regazo y saca una bolsa: “Tuve sexo contigo porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tocar un pene y el tuyo estaba disponible, además tenías cara de idiota cuando te diste cuenta que era Beanie. Así que toma: los calzoncillos que se te quedaron en mi casa y por favor, intenta no hablarme en la universidad, como tú dijiste, soy demasiado perfecto para ti”

“Nunca dije eso”

“Como sea,  _ hoobae  _ ”

Wonwoo lo dice con autosuficiencia y Mingyu lo odia. No entiende bien qué pasó, no comprende el cambio y tampoco el hecho de que está un poco excitado.


	6. Chapter 6

No han tenido oportunidad de verse. O sí, pero parece que ambos se están ignorando. Wonwoo lo hace con más ímpetu, Mingyu solo responde. Le da un poco de pena, a Mingyu realmente le gustaba Wonwoo. Y Beanie. Le gustaban ambos por separados, le gustaron juntos y justo después de haberlos probado resulta que ya no le gustan tanto porque le hacen mal. Mingyu ya tiene una relación tóxica con la comida, no puede añadir otra a su lista, así que suspira y deja caer su cabeza contra el escritorio de su cuarto. Es Jueves y la transmisión de Beanie comienza en 8 minutos.

La quiere ver. Sabe que no debería y Minghao ya le envió un enlace con sus pornos favoritas (de una hora y media cada una para su sorpresa) en un intento de que deje de gastar dinero.

Sabe que no debería, pero desenrolla los audífonos, cierra con pestillo la puerta y deshace el nudo de sus short. Suspira antes de entrar a la carpeta que guarda el enlace con el canal de Beanie (el enlace dice  _ tarea!!!  _ ).

Lo primero que ve es la sonrisa de Beanie. Se le hace extraño imaginar el resto del rostro de Wonwoo bajo la máscara y aunque lo intenta evitar no puede. Se pregunta como antes no reconoció la voz de su  _ sunbae  _ , no importa que sea un poco más fuerte de lo normal, más segura, con una risa un poco más aireada, es más grave sí, pero es Wonwoo y Mingyu recuerda la otra voz de Wonwoo, la de los gemidos ahogados contra las sábanas o su pecho, la voz de Wonwoo ordenando, rogando que no se detuviera. Mingyu no entiende como todo lo demás, excepto imagenes, le quedó tan grabado en la mente, porque puede recordar la forma en que la respiración de Wonwoo le acariciaba el cuello la segunda vez que tuvieron sexo, recuerda también la sensación de la piel de Wonwoo sobre la suya, sus manos, como le jalaba el cabello cuando se ahoga con su propia saliva y los sonidos húmedos del cuarto, pero solo tiene vagos recuerdos de el rostro de Wonwoo. Cree poder ver parte de su espalda, sus pezones, sus manos, su boca tal vez, pero no puede recordarlo todo junto y le frustra.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando ya está reclinado en la silla. Se acaricia la entrepierna suavemente hasta que el bulto se hace reconocible incluso por sobre la tela del pantaloncillo. Lo sostiene en sus mano e intenta recordar como es que lo hacía la mano de Wonwoo. La mano de Wonwoo es helada y sin embargo le hacía sentir que se iba derritiendo cuando pasaba por su muslo y luego a sus testículos. Mingyu traga saliva porque ahora que ya sabe lo que se pierde le duele saber que no volverá a coger con Beanie. Que todo el ruido no es nada comparado con las nueces.

Mueve la cabeza frente a la pantalla cuando se da cuenta que Beanie ya tiene la camisa abierta y él se ha perdido el espectáculo de Beanie desnudándose frente a la cámara por estar fantaseando con Wonwoo. Comienza a prestarle atención a lo que Beanie dice tras la pantalla, que ahora está leyendo comentarios de los espectadores. Una chica le pide que juegue con sus pezones, Beanie dice que está bien, que no es tan sensible en esa zona y se lame los pulgares e índices antes de comenzar a toquetear sus propios pezones. Mingyu se frustra un poco, porque ahora sabe que el secreto no son las manos, pero Wonwoo comienza a respirar fuerte cuando es una lengua la que pasea por sobre su pecho. Beanie comienza a hablar de cómo a él le gusta besar los pezones de otras personas y aunque parte casualmente al poco rato su pecho comienza a subir y bajar con leve desesperación. Beanie se muerde el interior de una mejilla para no gemir. Mingyu deja de jugar con su miembro para donar diamantes. 

“Gracias por los 1004 diamantes  _ minggg_  _ ”

Beanie claramente todavía no hace la relación entre su fiel donador minggg_ y Mingyu, pero está bien. Mingyu cree que está bien, porque Wonwoo le pregunta si tiene algún pedido y no cree que hiciese eso si supiera quién está detrás de los constantes 1004 diamantes. Mingyu se golpea sin querer la rodilla al acercarse al escritorio con demasiada velocidad:  _ nada por ahora, pero tendré en cuenta la oferta  _ .

“Tiene que ser hoy ming-shi, las promociones no son acumulables en este negocio”

Wonwoo habla luego de otras cosas, le preguntan por la última chica a la que besó. Beanie dice que fue hace tiempo, que este año la cosa ha andado floja porque debe concentrarse en la universidad y porque su canal es tan popular últimamente que teme alguien le reconozca. Mingyu quiere dejar de sentir que todo es un mensaje secreto hacia él. Escucha a Beanie relatar una escena sexual explícita y si bien el sexo heterosexual no le produce nada en la vida cotidiana, con la voz de Wonwoo resonando a través de los audífonos, termina por quitarse el pantaloncillo y acomodarse mejor.

Beanie cuenta otras cosas, pero no está tan excitado como otras veces, uno de los comentario le dice que hoy está extraño y Beanie se ríe: “Quizás debo concentrarme un poco”

Mingyu se pasa la lengua por los labios y escribe:  _ cuéntanos de la última vez que estuviste caliente con otra persona _

Wonwoo lo lee y sonríe de lado: “Tendré que responder a eso, porque viene de mi donador estrella”

Es realmente sensual, la forma en que Beanie se estira un poco antes de alejarse de la pantalla para dejar a la vista su erección bajo su ropa interior. Se pone cómodo y entonces deja caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de su silla, se nota que cierra los ojos y sus manos comienzan a arañar sus muslos delgados. El contraste de la piel de Beanie contra la silla: siempre bienvenido.

“Fue un hombre, alto, me llevé una grata sorpres al quitarle la playera, no pensaba que se ejercitara, pero claramente algo hace, porque tenía el estómago firme, las piernas también. Lo suficiente para cogerme contra la pared por 20 minutos sin parar. Duro. Me la metió hasta el fondo” Y Mingyu sabe que está hablando de él, porque justo antes de irse contra esa pared, Wonwoo le confesó que no creyó que eso iría tan bien. Luego viene un descripción de su pene y Mingyu se siente sonrojar porque ahora al menos 65 mil personas se están imaginando su pene. Quizás está enfermo, pero también le excita.

Wonwoo sigue con los ojos cerrados por todo lo que dura la descripción del sexo que tuvieron el viernes en la noche y el sábado en la mañana. Mingyu se contenta solo con ver como Wonwoo debe apretar la base de su pene para no correrse al menos dos veces antes de que él decida imitar la imagen tras la pantalla y cerrar los ojos. La respiración de Beanie en sus oídos es suficiente para hacerlo llegar al clímax un poco antes que el mismo Beanie.

“Wow, eso fue intenso” Dice Beanie sin dejar de acariciar su miembro ahora rojo y sensible “, y creo que todo por hoy. Recuerden limpiarse y borrar el historial” Wonwoo agradece a los mejores donadores y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Mingyu no está entre los primeros tres, pero es que se desconcentró demasiado y no se arrepiente. La pantalla se va a negro.

Cuando Mingyu sale de la ducha tiene un mensaje en el teléfono. Wonwoo.

> _ ¿Puedes imprimir el trabajo de mañana? Se me acabó la tinta negra, lo siento Mingyu.  _ _   
>  _ _ si no respondes… asumo que estás ocupado? supongo que es importante kkk _


	7. Chapter 7

Mingyu nunca respondió al mensaje, pero le pide a Mingao que le imprima el trabajo. Le da risa saber que si dejara de darle dinero a Beanie tendría para complacer a Wonwoo. En cosas triviales claro. Complacer es una palabra demasiado sexual. Como cada viernes, Mingyu piensa que debería dejar de ver tanto a BJ Beanie.

“¿Qué tal las cosas con Wonwoo?”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque el trabajo es de los dos”

“Oh. Pues eso, hicimos este estúpido trabajo que me hace sentir culpable porque creo que Wonwoo lo hizo casi solo, pero meh. Da igual”

Parece que Minghao quiere decir algo más pero se contiene. En cambio ambos se ríen. Por fin Mingyu tiene su camisa tamaña normal de nuevo y, aunque se notan mucho menos en sí, ahora puede estar seguro que no se vea nada que pueda indicar su escapada con Wonwoo.

“¿Y Beanie?”

“Ya preguntaste por eso, Hao. Ya basta”

Pero Minghao está confundido: “No, no te he hablado de Beanie, hoy has estado idiota y solo te hablé de Wonwoo para que dijeras algo.” Mingyu se siente idiota, porque Minghao no sabe que Beanie y Wonwoo son la misma persona y así se debe quedar “Da igual, quédate callado, haz lo que quieras”

“No. Lo siento. Se vienen unas pruebas difíciles, perdón. Tengo la cabeza en Marte”

-

Al llegar a clases Wonwoo está sentado en el mismo lugar de hace una semana, Mingyu piensa en pasar directo al lado de Seokmin y Soonyoung porque esta vez no está tan lleno y el va con ropa decente, pero después recuerda que debe dejar a Wonwoo revisar la impresión del trabajo y, en realidad, se quiere volver a sentar con él.

“¿Me puedo sentar aquí?” Wonwoo lo mira con cara de nada, a Mingyu le recorre un escalofrío, pero entonces alguien más pasa tras Mingyu y Wonwoo decide sonreír “Es por el trabajo”

“Claro, Mingyu-ah”

Pero Wonwoo no quita sus cosas del asiento, así que Mingyu debe tomarlas y dejarlas en el piso para sentarse. Cree que esto es demasiado esfuerzo y en realidad Wonwoo no vale la pena: ya lo demostró en el café. De todos modos terminan hablando y basta que Wonwoo se empiece a quedar dormido sobre el escritorio para que Mingyu le pregunte  _ ¿estás bien? _

“Sí, solo que anoche no pude dormir”

“Oh”

“Estuve pensando”

“Ah”

“Es algo que debo preguntarte de hecho”

“¿Eh?”

“Así que si quieres después de esto podríamos ir tomar algo, hablar”

Decir que Mingyu está confundido se queda corto. Queda mirando a Wonwoo por casi un minuto, hasta que Wonwoo toma el trabajo de su mesa y se levanta para ir a dejarlo al escritorio. Cuando vuelve no dice nada más. Ambos ponen atención a lo que el profesor tiene que decir. Mingyu mira sutilmente a Wonwoo varias veces, pero nunca le corresponden.

Al terminar la clase Wonwoo se levanta de inmediato, pero va hacia un grupo de sus amigos. Mingyu no alcanza a decir nada, apenas puede rodar los ojos antes de que Seokmin y Soonyoung se acerquen.

“¿Nos acompañar a tomar algo?”

“Por favor” Es todo lo que responde, toma sus cosas y se odia, porque tenía expectativas, malditas expectativas, pero Wonwoo decide ser todo sonrisas y comentarios cortos con el grupo de voceros de su generación.

“Mingyu-ah, ¿no íbamos a salir?” Wonwoo lo pregunta fuerte, no un grito, pero lo suficiente para hacer que algunas personas se volteen a mirarlo. Ahora está solo y sujeta con una mano las correas de su bolso. Tierno.

“Oh, sí, sí. Uhm… lo siento chicos, ¿para la próxima?” Y se nota que sus amigos quieren hacer preguntas, pero se callan y se despiden de él.

Esta vez Wonwoo lo lleva hasta su auto y Mingyu no quiere parecer sorprendido pero: vaya. Auto gris, Mingyu no sabe mucho de autos pero debe ser caro. La puerta se abre y él no está muy seguro de subirse.

“¿Vas a subir o me voy?”

“Sí, sí”

Wonwoo prende la radio, sale una balada antigua, de esas que Mingyu escuchaba en primaria. Wonwoo la canta. Tiene la voz suave, malditamente profunda, y es como si no recordara que Mingyu va a su lado, porque abre la ventana mientras conduce y sigue cantando. Al final de la canción Wonwoo se ríe como para sí mismo y luego mira a Mingyu “¿Qué acaso un hombre no puede escuchar música romántica?” Mingyu asiente y sonríe, Wonwoo cambia la estación hasta que suena otra canción que conoce. Esta vez ambos cantan.

Se detienen en un restaurante. Wonwoo se baja e indica a Mingyu que le siga. Cuando ambos están abajo se acerca un chico de uniforme al que Wonwoo le entrega las llaves.

“¿Es en serio?”

“¿Qué?”

“¿Un valet?”

“No te sorprendas de todo, Mingyu” Y lo dice con un tono de superioridad algo molesto, así que Mingyu cierra la boca, se arregla el bolso y decide fingir que no le molesta estar con unos pantalones de denim gastados y un poleron tres tallas más grandes de lo que debería. Maldito y engreído Wonwoo.

O no.

El problema con Wonwoo es que es una constante paradoja. Es amable con todos, sonrisas pequeñas y tímidas hacia todas las esquinas del auditorio, Mingyu cree que solo le ha escuchado gritar un par de veces  cuando el desorden es mucho, pero ni siquiera así ha sido amenazantes, han sido gritos de “AHG. ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR”. Para toda la carrera Wonwoo es el chico apuesto al que nadie se acerca porque es intimidante solo con estar leyendo sus notas antes de las pruebas, para Mingyu ahora además es la compañía de jueves por la noche, el chico delgado que hace lo que le pidan por unos diamantes en una transmisión pornográfica. Pero esa es solo una de las dualidades de Wonwoo, porque un segundo se comporta como un ser superior y en el siguiente, cuando están esperando la carta, le golpea suavemente el pie y dice  _ no estés nervioso, este es un restaurante como cualquier otro, si no sabes que pedir; dime. Quita esa cara de susto, Mingyu  _ . Y Mingyu se confunde porque se supone que él está dejando de enamorarse, pero cada vez que Wonwoo apoya la barbilla en la mano y sonríe a la nada Mingyu siente que sigue cayendo.

Una chica se acerca con cuatro cartas, dos para la comida y dos para los vinos. Wonwoo mira una vez a Mingyu y luego pide por los dos. La botella de vino es impronunciable, pero Wonwoo la ordena de todos modos. Ninguno dice nada, de hecho Mingyu saca su teléfono del bolso y comienza a vagar por sus redes sociales, hay cosas chistosas pero no se quiere reír fuerte. Cuando la comida llega, unos 20 minutos por cierto, Wonwoo le está mirando.

“Lo que tenemos que discutir” Dice mientras arreglan la mesa “Gracias” A la camarera y después de nuevo sus ojos en Mingyu “Debes imaginar lo difícil que es tener sexo de una noche con gente cuando temes que descubran que eres actor porno”

“¿Eres qué?”

“No, no. Digo. No sabía como decirlo, solo BJ, solo BJ”

Mingyu no sabe por qué respira aliviado. No es como si hiciera una diferencia de todos modos.

“Bueno. Entonces, íbamos en lo difícil que me es encontrar una compañera, o compañero, y la verdad no he salido a fiestas desde inicios de este año porque la universidad me está volviendo loco y ya estamos en julio” Wonwoo habla mientras corta su carne, como si no fuera algo importante. Mingyu solo puede imitarlo “Y la verdad ya estoy olvidando las historias que quiero contar como Beanie y estuve pensando que ya tuvimos sexo, tú y yo, y no fue malo”

“No, no malo” Mingyu se siente idiota por decirlo, pero se le escapa.

“Así que estuve poniendo las cosas en una balanza y creo que deberíamos hacer un acuerdo”

Wonwoo comienza a comer, sirve los vasos con vino hasta la mitad y mira a Mingyu. Sonríe, pero no dice nada más “Provecho”

“¿Qué?”

“Provecho, dije” Wonwoo sigue comiendo.

“¿Y el acuerdo?”

“Te lo voy a decir cuando termines de comer”

Mingyu cree que devora. Se traga las papas cortadas en formas elegantes casi sin masticarlas, ni siquiera parte la carne, solo la toma con el tenedor y comienza a mordisquear. El resto de vegetales se los mete a la boca sin echarles encima el condimento y la verdad saben a tierra, pero da igual. Se termina el plato en menos de dos minutos: “¿El acuerdo?”

“Pero a mí me queda comida todavía” Sin embargo Wonwoo deja en el plato el tenedor y el cuchillo, se limpia la boca y sitúa el vaso de Mingyu en el centro de la mesa “De todos modos pareces ansioso, así que aquí va: sé mi pareja sexual, nada más. De hecho es bueno para tí, te puedo enseñar  _ varias  _ cosas. No me debes nada, excepto no decir a nadie, claro, pero podrías tener sexo con el mismo que has estado viendo todos los jueves para acabar tras una pantalla”

Mingyu siente que fue mala idea comer tan rápido, porque ésta propuesta está haciendo que se le revuelva el estómago.

“Esta es tu copa de vino, si la tomas es porque aceptas, si no, te puedo ir a dejar a tu casa y que no se hable más del tema” Wonwoo choca sus uñas contra la copa haciendo un sonido placentero antes de volver a tomar el servicio para comer de nuevo: “Tú decides”


	8. Chapter 8

El problema es que Mingyu quiere, realmente. Quiere tanto que en vez de tomar del vaso, decide beber de la botella: varios tragos. El otro problema es que Mingyu no acostumbra a beber, así que una vez que termina se siente algo ebrio. Wonwoo lo mira con una expresión cansada, así que Mingyu supone que no esperaba esto, pero luego pide la cuenta y lo lleva al auto. Ni siquiera alcanzan a salir del estacionamiento antes de que Wonwoo tenga una mano en el muslo de Mingyu y quizás toda esta situación le está haciendo extra sensible porque Mingyu no se da cuenta del momento en que comienza a mover las caderas en busca de más.

“Tranquilo, cachorrito” Y es un apodo idiota que Mingyu detesta, pero está ebrio y en el auto de Beanie así que apenas responde con un gemido. Wonwoo maneja al límite de velocidad y en unos minutos están en un hotel. “Considerate afortunado, Mingyu, esto no es un motel, te estoy llevando a un hotel cinco estrellas”

Mingyu no comprende muy bien como llegan a una habitación de algún piso bastante alto, tampoco como es que sale de la ducha para dejar que Wonwoo haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero esta vez tienen sexo hasta que Mingyu se queda dormido. Ni siquiera puede contar todas las veces que se corre y Wonwoo claramente no tiene reflejos nauseoso, pero Mingyu no alcanza a sorprenderse porque Wonwoo succiona con la suavidad precisa y los ojos apenas llorosos.

-

Esta vez Mingyu amanece solo. Se le hace extraño, porque la última vez hubo una nueva sesión de orgasmos en la mañana y ahora, con la luz del día y sin alcohol en el cuerpo, la habitación le parece demasiado clínica, blanca y brillante. No hay mensajes en el velador, pero sí en el móvil:  _ “tuve que irme, pero puedes tomar desayuno a mi nombre” _ . Así que tal vez Mingyu pide lo más caro del menú porque está molesto y acaba de descubrir lo horrible que es despertar solo en un hotel.

-

Llega tarde al café y esta vez Eunwoo si lo reprende. No puede responder que no es su culpa haber sido abandonado en un hotel que está a 45 minutos del centro de la ciudad y al que no llega ningún maldito bus. No se quiere sentir patético, pero se dice a sí mismo que es todo culpa de Wonwoo-hyung. Sucio no-tan-Heterosexual Jeon Wonwoo.

Esta vez, al menos, no hay marcas visibles. Mingyu aprendió que a Wonwoo le encantan los rasguños, las mordidas, los chupones, pero también que se puede controlar después de Mingyu advirtiendo que en café le hacen preguntas, así que aunque tenga la espalda, el estómago y los muslos llenos de recordatorios de la noche anterior, al menos Minghao no dice nada. De hecho parece algo distraído.

“Hao, ¿estás bien?”

“¿Ah?”

“Que si estás bien”

“Sí, sí. Es solo que anoche salí a beber con unos amigos… la verdad es que todavía no sé cómo llegué a mi casa. Me duele la cabeza, nada más”

“¿No recuerdas?”

“Nop, pero hoy me revisé y todo está como debería”

Mingyu le hace un café y le entrega una botella de agua a eso de las tres. No le quiere dar el discurso de “ _ debes tener cuidado de dónde y con quién andas _ ” porque sabe que Minghao es de esos que disfrutan salir y beber hasta borrarse. Nunca le ha pasado nada y en realidad sus amigos son de confianza.

“De todos modos debes cuidarte, Hao”

-

El fin de semana pasa demasiado rápido y Mingyu no quiere volver a clases. Ha estado hablando con Wonwoo, solo un poco. Después de despertar fue un  _ gracias _ , después de que el mayor recibiera el aviso de pago un  _ qué pudiste comer para que me estén cobrando casi 50 dólares??? _ , no es mucho, solo un poco más de conversaciones sin mucho contenido y Mingyu no quiere sentirse más atrapado de lo que está, pero relee los mensajes en cada momento que puede. Es cierto que Wonwoo no usa emoticones, pero envía uwu-s y lmao-s para todo. Mingyu asume que Wonwoo tiene twitter. Le da risa poder ir descubriendo cosas de Wonwoo.

El lunes hay asamblea de carrera y Mingyu se encuentra a sí mismo sentado en el fondo entre Seokmin y Soonyoung. Están almorzando mientras algunas personas van pidiendo la palabra. Mingyu todavía ni siquiera está enterado de la tabla de contenidos y por lo general ignoraría toda la reunión, pero quiere ver a Wonwoo. Casi al final de la asamblea Wonwoo entrega el micrófono y se sienta entre sus amigos. Mingyu no despega la mirada de su espalda hasta que le llega un mensaje en el teléfono.

> _ Deja de mirarme. _

 

> _ perdón hyung ): _

 

> _ Ven a disculparte cuando Namjoon termine la asamblea. _

Cuando Namjoon agradece a todos lo que participaron y da por finalizada la reunión, es como si un resorte hiciera que Mingyu se levantara de su silla. Seokmin frunce el ceño, pero Mingyu los ignora. Casi corre al lado de Wonwoo, que al solo verlo sonríe ladeado.

“Mingyu, ¿qué quieres?”

“Tú me dij- uhm…” Mingyu lo odia, a él y su cara de inocente. “Era para preguntar si el profesor te ha dicho algo sobre el trabajo que hicimos”

“Nop. Nos dirán este viernes, como al resto”

Mingyu no sabe qué más decir, así que hace además de retirarse, pero Wonwoo avanza hasta caminar a su lado. Le dice a sus amigos que los verá después y ambos simplemente salen del salón.

“¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?” Pregunta Mingyu sin dejar de caminar.

“Porque dijiste que me ibas a pedir perdón y todavía no dices nada”

Mingyu se siente malditamente frustrado, porque parece que Wonwoo está jugando con él y no debería ser tan fácil, pero Wonwoo rueda los ojos y se ríe y es como si sus rodillas dejaran de funcionar.

“Oh, vamos, Kim. ¿No me vas a hablar?”

Mingyu sigue caminando, no sabe bien a dónde quiere llegar, pero tiene una hora libre así que tiene tiempo para que jueguen con él. 

“Mingyu. Hey, Kim Mingyu”

Ambos llega a las escaleras y desde que los ascensores funcionan ya muy poca gente las usa. De todos modos Mingyu queda sorprendido cuando se encuentra contra una pared con Wonwoo delante.

“¿Todavía no me vas a hablar?”

“¿Qué quieres?”

“No lo sé” Pero Wonwoo hunde su rostro en el hombro de Mingyu y le acaricia el cuello con la nariz antes de besarlo sutilmente. “O sí, sí sé. Ven”

Wonwoo lo lleva hasta la oficina de los voceros. Abre con llave y cierra justo después de que ambos entren. Ni siquiera pasa mucho antes de que Mingyu esté en el sofá gastado de la sala con Wonwoo en su regazo y al menos se siente bien porque parece que Wonwoo está desesperado por quitarle el cinturón. Le muerde el labio, lo jala con los dientes y cuando Mingyu suspira dentro de la boca de Wonwoo, este se separa.

“Te lo voy a chupar”

“¿Qué?”

“Te quiero chu-”

“No lo digas, hyung” Mingyu deja caer su cabeza en el sillón y se cubre la cara. Wonwoo se agacha y le baja los pantalones. Cuando Mingyu tiene los jeans colgando de una pierna y a Wonwoo jugando con sus testículos es que recuerda que están en la universidad. “Hyung, hyung. Wonwoo, ¿no entrará alguien?”

“No” Es todo lo que Wonwoo dice antes de comenzar a lamer a lo largo de su pene “Solo yo tengo las llaves de aquí, o bueno, quizás alguno de los voceros, pero están en clases”

¿Y qué más va a decir Mingyu ante eso? Simplemente se deja hacer. Todavía no se atreve a tocar a Wonwoo mientras éste se encuentra entre sus piernas. Cuando está a punto de correrse. Cuando gruñe despacio, alguien toca la puerta.

“¿Alguien ahí?” Preguntan.

Mingyu mira a Wonwoo con los ojos abiertos. Wonwoo sigue con su pene en la boca y no parece querer alejarse. Con las manos le dice que se quede callado y sigue chupando.

“¿Park?, ¿Jeon?” Siguen hablando afuera. “Nop, no están. ¿Y si mejor llamas a Shuhua? Ella debe saber qué hacer” Y se van.

Mingyu no puede creer que Wonwoo no se detenga, que haya cerrado los ojos y siguiera en lo que estaban. Cuando se va, es dentro de la boca del mayor que simplemente se traga todo el líquido.

“Ácido” Comenta, pero se lame los dedos y parece que le quiere saltar encima a Mingyu antes que este se pueda arreglar los pantalones.

“No, no, no. Wonwoo-hyung, no”   
  
“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque alguien va a venir”

“Da igual, no tienen las llaves”

“Hyung no” Y se arregla.

“Oh por dios, Mingyu, estoy caliente y es injusto que tú te hayas corrido y yo no”

“Mándame un mensaje cuando estés listo entonces”

“Mingyu”

“No” Es todo lo que Mingyu dice mientras se cierra el cinturón “Y abre las ventanas antes de irte, apesta a sexo”

Mingyu cierra la puerta. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Dicen que alguien cogió en la sala de voceros” Seokmin se ríe, Soonyoung también. Mingyu no puede.

“Mingyu ¿qué pasa? Ni que hubieras sido tú”

“¡No!, no fuí yo”

“Eh… lo sabemos Mingyu, tu solo tienes sexo con tu almohada”

Y aunque Mingyu quiere rebatir, sabe que no puede. La clase no quiere terminar y ya no se puede concentrar, no cuando Wonwoo le comienza a mandar fotos. Fotos explícitas.

“Mingyu, ¿anotaste lo último?” Soonyoung se inclina para ver los apuntes de Mingyu, y este casi tira su teléfono en un intento de cubrir la pantalla. Al parecer Soonyoung no se da cuenta, simplemente comienza a copiar la última parte y volver a prestar atención.

> _ hyung estoy en clases ;-; _

 

> _ y yo me estoy tocando mientras pienso en tu cara cuando te corres en mi boca. _

 

> _ hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung _

 

> _ a sí mismo vas a sonar hoy. qué tienes que hacer después de esta clase? _

 

> _ nada (: _

 

> _ te espero por la salida del casino entonces. _

Mingyu decide dejar de ver su teléfono, aunque siga vibrando cada 10 minutos y cuando la clase termina apenas les grita una despedida a sus amigos antes de correr en busca de Wonwoo.

“Hyung”

“Wow, ¿qué haces aquí?”

“Oh, por dios, tú me dijiste que te viniera a ver”

“Lo sé” Wonwoo rueda los ojos y se ríe “Solo me gusta jugar contigo”

“Lo sé” Imita Mingyu, intentando que no se deje entrever el hecho de que le duele saber.

No dicen nada más hasta que Wonwoo comienza a escribir algo en su teléfono. Es el GPS y Mingyu no está dispuesto a que lo lleven a otro hotel, por más estrellas y desayunos elegantes que tengan.

“Hyung, ¿podemos ir a tu casa?”

“¿Qué?”

“Eso, ¿no podemos ir a tu casa? Sé a lo que vamos, prometo no hablar de más, ni botar nada”

“Mingyu… es que si vamos a mi casa, ¿recuerdas que esto no tiene trabas amorosas, cierto? El día que te enamores de mí esto se acaba”

“Lo sé, lo sé, me lo has dicho cada vez que intento darte un maldito beso. No me voy a enamorar de tí, porque eres un idiota superficial y porque no eres homosexual y porque eres muy mandón, tranquilo” Y Wonwoo se ríe, fuerte, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el manubrio del auto y mirar a Mingyu que sigue hablando “No es que quiera ir a tu casa para conquistarte o qué-sé-yo, es porque odio despertar en un hotel que no sé dónde está, y siempre eliges lugares donde no pasan buses y yo tengo que caminar y preguntar qué maldito bus me deja en mi casa. Estoy cansado y no quiero mañana tener que adivinar qué hacer” Mingyu suspira, deja caer su cabeza contra el asiento y mira por la ventana, porque no quiere mirar a Wonwoo.

“Hey” Wonwoo le toca el brazo para que lo mire y después continúa con voz baja “No había pensado eso, ¿bueno? Sigo creyendo que todos toman taxi o Uber o tienen Maps, perdón, ¿sí?”

“Perdonado”

“Pero todavía no creo que debamos ir a mi casa”

“Oh, por dios, hyung” Y Mingyu quiere sonar más enojado, pero no puede puedo Wonwoo le mira con cara de culpa y un pequeño, mínimo, casi imperceptible puchero “Vamos a la mía entonces”

“¿No está tu mamá?”

“Trabaja hasta la noche, mi papá está fuera toda la semana y mi hermana sinceramente vive con los audífonos puestos. Mnh… y la verdad, quiero cogerte en mi cama”

Wonwoo traga saliva y le entrega el teléfono, no dice nada, pero Mingyu introduce su dirección y el mayor comienza a seguir las direcciones. Al llegar Mingyu grita el nombre de su hermana pero nadie contesta y solo falta eso para que Wonwoo le comience a besar en la entrada. Con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad Mingyu logra hacer que lleguen a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con pestillo, pero es difícil cuando a estas alturas, a casi dos meses de la primera vez que tuvieron sexo en el cuarto de Wonwoo, ambos ya se conocen. Wonwoo sabe exactamente qué hacer, dónde tocar o morder y Mingyu es débil y fácil de complacer y convencer. Así que de virgen pasó a lleno de experiencia en poco tiempo.

“Sigo pensando en que no consideré cómo es que te ibas de los hoteles en que hemos estado”

“Oh, hyung, olvídalo, ya te perdoné y necesito que ocupes la boca en otra cosa que pedirme perdón”

No tienen lubricante, porque Wonwoo estaba demasiado impaciente como para sacar su bolso del auto, así que Mingyu necesita juguetear un poco con la entrada del otro y quiere que Wonwoo se ponga sobre su cara ahora, pero Wonwoo sigue con el rostro algo apretado.

“No, ¿sabes? Hoy lo haremos para tí, recuéstate Mingyu”

“¿Ah?”

“Voy a compensarte”

La compensación viene en horas de sexo, todo enfocado en los deseos de Mingyu. Incluso cuando Mingyu dice que debes descansar y que le gustaría simplemente estar tendido con Wonwoo un rato, el mayor asiente y se recuesta. Quita con los piés las sábanas que están pegajosas y es extraño estar directamente sobre el colchón, pero Wonwoo le empieza a besar suavemente y Mingyu cree que esto es muy parecido a hacer el amor. Le gusta demasiado.

El problema es que su alarma suena cuando están en medio de otra sesión de sexo oral y eso quiere decir que tienen casi diez minutos antes que llegue su mamá, pero Wonwoo no es de los que dejan las cosas a media y apenas se alcanzan a vestir y abrir las ventanas cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abre.

Mingyu tiene cara de pánico, pero Wonwoo abre la puerta, se arregla el pelo y lo empuja al pasillo.

“¿Mamá?”

“¿Quién más, Gyu?, ¿está tu herman-? Oh, hola” Solo entonces Mingyu se da cuenta que Wonwoo está tras él, inocente y vestido Wonwoo con una de sus sonrisas de comercial y las mangas del suéter ocultando sus manos.

“Hola, señora Kim. Soy Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo, compañero de Mingyu” Wonwoo le dice que están haciendo un trabajo, que en verdad Mingyu le está ayudando  porque con todas sus labores como vocero a veces tiene que faltar a algunas clases y solo basta eso para que la mamá de Mingyu le ofrezca cenar y le comente lo increíble que es que su hijo tenga amigos decentes, no como Soonyoung y Seokmin que solo vienen a comer y desordenar. No lo dice en serio, pero todos se ríen, incluso su hermana y de pronto están cenando y Wonwoo le aprieta el muslo por debajo de la mesa.

Genial.

Pasan casi dos horas antes de que Wonwoo se disculpe, dice que se tiene que ir y que a esta hora de la da miedo dejar más tiempo su auto solo en la calle. Solo eso basta para que la señora Kim sonría incluso más ancho y oblige a Mingyu a ir a dejar a su amigo al auto. No es como si éste necesitara más convencimiento de todos modos.

Cuando llegan al auto Wonwoo le hace un gesto con los ojos para que se suba también y apenas Mingyu cierra la puerta del copiloto Wonwoo le comienza a besar.

“Hyung, hyung, no, mi mamá debe estar mirando por la ventana”

“Y mis vidrios son polarizados”

“¿No te cansas nunca?”

“Nop, no de ti” Y es como si Wonwoo no notara la implicancia de sus palabras, porque le vuelve a besar, solo que esta vez menos profundo y más travieso.

“Pero me tengo que ir”

“Lo sé” Wonwoo se vuelve a sentar en el asiento de conductor, dejando libre a Mingyu que abre su puerta para salir, pero antes Wonwoo le vuelve a hablar “Esto no es porque todavía me sienta mal por lo de los hoteles, o en realidad sí, pero… ahm, ¿sabes que tengo auto? O sea, claro que sabes, pero digo, si necesitas hacer algo algún día, o quieres salir…. si quieres que salgamos a alguna parte me puede llamar”

“Bueno hyung”

Mingyu intenta que no se le note en la cara las miles de mariposas que comienza a sentir en el estómago, pero le es difícil cuando Wonwoo sonríe y se despide con la mano antes de echar a andar el auto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> simplemente no puedo hacer a Wonwoo cruel por mucho tiempo, no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien se pueda sentir atraído por un hijo de su madre como Alex si no es por una obsesión y no quiero a mi Mingu obsesionáo, así que habrán momentos cutes. no sé si les gusta la dirección que va tomando el fanfic uwú


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> está revisado hasta el cap 8., después me puse a escribir porque quiero terminar esto rápido pero le quedan al menos 6 capítulos más kdfhdksfsd este cap. es casi relleno porque alguien comentó que quería leerlos teniéndo sexo y quién soy yo para negarme uwú. esta vez gracias a mis amigos a&t que me iluminaron en el sexo gay (porfas paren, necesito que me dejen de hablar de sus coleones locos)

 Una cosa es cierta, y Mingyu se da cuenta de inmediato, las cosas han cambiado. Partiendo por el contenido de las transmisiones de Beanie. Llevan ya varios meses teniendo sexo y ayer fueron al cine, a las nueve de la mañana, solo para que Wonwoo le pudiera hacer sexo oral en la última fila de la esquina de una película demasiado mala como para que hubiesen más de cinco personas en la sala.  Mingyu se siente un experto de kamasutra en el auto, y en la cocina de Wonwoo y sobre su escritorio y su hermana ya está empezando a sospechar, pero le añade un poco de adrenalina a las veces en que Wonwoo le acaricia el muslo o un poco más arriba mientras están cenando con su familia. Porque eso también ha cambiado: la implicancia de Wonwoo en su vida. Resulta que ahora Wonwoo habla con Soonyoung y Seokmin, los ha encontrado riendo algo incómodos, de esa forma en que personas que se van conociendo tiran bromas sutiles para saber más del otro. No solo eso, a veces Seokmin dice cosas como “oh, pero Wonwoo-hyung dijo que después de clases iría a tu casa” antes de que su teléfono suene con la notificación de Wonwoo preguntando si es que tiene algo que hacer después de clases. Mingyu no sabe cuándo dejó de hacer planes cada lunes, a sabiendas que Wonwoo le propondrá una sesión de cuerpos sudados y pegajosos. De sus amigos nadie dice nada, parece que Seokmin y Soonyoung asumieron que Wonwoo es su novio o algo, apenas y le miran gracioso cuando está demasiado rato pegado al teléfono, quizás un par de veces han dicho algo frente a Wonwoo, pero este se ríe y nada más. No niega. De hecho desde hace un par de semanas los mismos amigos de Wonwoo se han unido a las bromas. Seungcheol ya no lo mira con cara extraña, en cambio, hace unos días, le tiró un chaleco en el pasillo de la universidad con el recado de “entrégaselo a tu novio y dile que deje de olvidar sus cosas en la sala de voceros” y Mingyu no comprende hasta que Wonwoo llega a su lado y le quita el chaleco de las mano “¡Lo estaba buscando! Pensé que lo había perdido, pero supongo que se me quedó en tu casa”. Mingyu no es capaz de describir lo que pasó, así que solo asiente.

“Deberíamos ir a la playa”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque hace mucho que no tengo sexo frente al mar con arena intentando entrar en mi orto”

Mingyu se ríe y niega con la cabeza. No quiere decir que le gustaría que alguno de sus planes no incluyeran sexo, porque ya llevan conociéndose demasiado tiempo y Mingyu cree que podrían pasar un buen rato sin tener que  _ crear material para mis transmisiones, Mingyu, eso es todo lo que estoy haciendo _ . Pero Mingyu no se cree que regalarle una bufanda sea parte de crear contenido, tampoco las siestas que toman después de algunos orgasmos con las piernas entrelazadas y a Wonwoo no le gusta que le abracen o que se le peguen cuando quiere dormir, pero en el sueño siempre termina siendo él quien queda sobre el pecho de Mingyu.

“¿Me puedes alcanzar el móvil?”

Mingyu quita el teléfono del soporte del auto, porque ya tienen ese nivel de confianza, en donde Wonwoo le enseñó la contraseña de su teléfono. Sale del GPS y ve un mensaje.

“¿Quieres que te lea el mensaje?”

“Solo de quién es”

“¿Jun SVT?”

Wonwoo rueda los ojos, sigue conduciendo y después de un rato suspira “Está bien, ¿qué dice?”

“Ohm… que lo llames”

“Mira, hijo de p-” Wonwoo se muerde el interior de la mejilla y estaciona fuera de la casa de Mingyu “Compañero de trabajo, cree que me conoce y que somos amigos, lo cuál es estúpido porque yo no tengo amigos”

“Como digas, señor de la oscuridad”

Wonwoo sonríe y quita las llaves del auto “Ya sabes a qué me refiero”

Mingyu no sabe, en realidad tiene una vaga idea, porque Wonwoo es un nombre que casi todos conocen en la facultad, pero Mingyu sabe que ninguno sabe dónde vive, o en qué trabaja, o que en realidad odia tener que organizar las asambleas. Wonwoo es de esas personas que prefiere guardarse las cosas, pero Mingyu sabe que sus compañeros de organización estudiantil, y carrera en general, lo quieren. Lo sabe porque le han pedido que cuide a Wonwoo y porque siempre le guardan el asiento que da a la ventana, que es su favorito. De todos modos no dice nada.

“¿Está hoy Chae?”

“Nop, campamento con sus compañeritos. Todavía no me acostumbro a que tú y mi hermana se lleven bien”

“¿Cómo no? Si es tan dulce”

“Sí. Contigo. Si quieres te la regalo, a mí me roba la comida”

“Mingyu, es tu hermana. Es su trabajo molestarte… pero no está. Y tu mamá llega tarde y tu papá se fue ayer por dos semanas, así que tenemos la casa sola, ¿cierto?”

“Uhm, si quieres que te recueste en el sillón y te desvista solo basta con pedirlo, no tienes que ser tan misterioso, hyung”

“Mhn, no es mala idea, pero es que para esto me tengo que vestir”

“¿Ah?”

Pero Mingyu no dice nada más, porque Wonwoo saca de su bolso un par de ligas negras, algo transparentes. Cuando Wonwoo las estira para que Mingyu las pueda ver mejor, se da cuenta que les falta la parte del almedio. “Tengo un par de bragas que van a juego con esto en la mochila y quiero que me cojas con ambas puestas”.

Asiente.

-

Mingyu cree que esta es la primera vez que tienen sexo en su cuarto con la puerta abierta. Piensa que le gustaría tener un departamento como el de Wonwoo solo para poder tener sexo contra cada pared sin tener que estar mirando la hora o la puerta. Le gustaría porque podrían hacerlo con las cortinas abiertas y vería mejor la figura de Wonwoo. Por hoy, al menos, la luz opacada por la cortina va a juego con la lencería de Wonwoo que va entrando por la puerta. No parece avergonzado, pero sus orejas están rojas y camina con pasos cortos. Mingyu capta la señal, se levanta de su cama y se quita la playera mientras camina, solo para quedar en un nivel de desnudo parecido a Wonwoo que no lleva nada más que las panties y unas bragas pequeñas que no cubren todo su pene.

“Hola guapo”

Wonwoo no responde, esta vez el color rojo le llega hasta las mejillas y Mingyu no aguanta más con un movimiento sutil toma los muslos de Wonwoo y lo levanta del piso. Wonwoo es rápido al momento de afirmarse del cuello de Mingyu y de responder al beso. Todo es menos dubitativo comparado a veces anteriores, ahora Mingyu sabe exactamente cómo le gusta a Wonwoo y aunque nunca hay dos veces iguales, también aprendió a como navegar por entre los gustos de Wonwoo. Es por eso mismo que no duda en dejar su manos acariciar las nalgas del más delgado mientras camina hasta su cama y gracias a todos los dioses tiene una cama grande, porque puede dejar en ella a Wonwoo y ver como este se estira, como sus piernas se abren y la vista es maravillosa. Se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de Wonwoo y lo aprieta levemente, solo para seguir sintiéndolo cerca antes de comenzar a bajar. Le gusta que Wonwoo respire agitado, que se atore con su propia saliva cuando Mingyu comienza a besarle la parte interior de los muslos y hasta ahora ha sido siempre Wonwoo el que  _ baja _ , pero deben ser las ligas, que Wonwoo las haya querido usar para él, debe ser que hoy se siente más de los dos, porque Mingyu acaricia los testículos de Wonwoo que apenas son atrapados por la tela de su ropa interior. Los lame, porque sabe que a Wonwoo le gusta.

Parte jugando con el miembro de Wonwoo por sobre las bragas, le excita sentir como va creciendo, así que abre más la boca e intenta humedecer más la tela. Mira hacia Wonwoo que está con las manos sobre los ojos y la boca un poco abierta. Wonwoo es delgado, así que cuando aguanta la respiración se le pueden ver las costillas. Mingyu levanta una mano, para acariciar el estómago de Wonwoo mientras con la otra comienza a mover la tela hasta que el pene de Wonwoo esté libre. Le sonríe y no se da cuenta lo idiota que se debe ver hasta que Wonwoo habla: “Deja de verlo, chúpalo” Su voz suena gruesa y ¡vaya!, ¿por qué Mingyu reacciona a todo?

“Se dice por favor, hyung”

“Mingyu”

“Nop”

“Mingyu” Y esta vez es más desesperado, de hecho Wonwoo intenta tomar con su propia mano su pene, pero Mingyu lo detiene. Wonwoo gruñe despacio y después vuelve a llevar su mano hacia su cara “Mingyu, por favor, chúpamela”

Y es todo lo que Mingyu necesita para hacer a una lado la tela y atrapar entre sus labios la cabeza del miembro de Wonwoo. Cree que debió buscar algo de información, porque no está muy seguro de qué hacer y cuando mueve la cabeza Wonwoo gruñe, apenas.

“Ming- Mingyu, espera”

“¿Lo hice mal?”

“No, no, es solo  que… no tienes que dejar que tus dientes toquen la piel, es molesto” Por la urgencia en la voz del mayor Mingyu diría que quizás duele “Abre la boca” Mingyu obedece “Ahora cubre los dientes con los labios” Se siente extraño, algo fuera de lugar que le estén dando indicaciones “La técnica básica de una buena mamada, ahora estás listo pequeño padawan” Y ambos se ríen antes de que Mingyu vuelva a intentarlo.

Esta vez Wonwoo no le detiene y cuando lo hace es porque se va a correr. Se toman unos minutos para besarse de nuevo,  tocarse, morder, rasguñar antes de que Mingyu acomode a Wonwoo en cuatro. Wonwoo le dice que solo se la meta y es claramente porque está excitado hasta la médula, Mingyu apenas alcanza a poner lubricante en la entrada palpitante del mayor antes de obedecer.

“N-no pares”

No para. No paran hasta que Wonwoo no puede seguir y debe ir al baño y Mingyu no tiene fuerzas para levantarse o cambiar las sábanas así que espera a que Wonwoo vuelva para recostarse un rato, acurrucarse hasta que recuperen fuerzas.

Wonwoo vuelve con sus calzoncillos de siempre y aunque a Mingyu le gustan, no puede evitar volver a visualizar al mayor en lencería erótica.

“¿Viste mi transmisión pasada?”

“Sip”

No se abrazan porque hace demasiado calor, pero Wonwoo le acaricia un costado. Por la ventana entra una brisa suave y Mingyu está demasiado cómodo como para pararse a abrirla más todavía.

“¿Viste la parte en donde dije que quería usar lencería pero nunca había podido?”

“Oh, verdad” Wonwoo se sonríe y sigue dibujando figuras abstractas sobre su piel “No pensé que era una señal”

“¿No?”

“No quiero asumir nada, me gusta dejarme sorprender. Tampoco quiero sentir que todo lo que dices en tus transmisiones es sobre mí”

“Bueno, lo es”

Mingyu quiere decir tantas cosas, pero no se atreve. En cambio toma la mano de Wonwoo y la tira hasta que éste termine sobre su pecho. Wonwoo tiene cara de molestia, pero se acomoda de todas formas. Ambos toman sus teléfonos y hablan de vez en cuando hasta que se deben levantar para ordenar un poco y esperar a la mamá de Mingyu para cenar.


	11. Chapter 11

El viernes Wonwoo entra casi corriendo a través de la puerta de la cafetería. Mingyu le queda mirando, también lo hace el cliente que está pidiendo un pastel justo en ese momento. Es algo cargante, pedante tal vez, pero dijo una broma que todos podrían encontrar aburrida excepto Mingyu que se queda con la risa en la garganta al ver como Wonwoo se acerca a la caja. Por alguna extraña razón cree que Wonwoo le va a hablar a él, pero entonces Wonwoo toma al cliente del brazo y lo lleva hasta una mesa. Decir que Mingyu está confundido es poco.

Mingyu le envía un mensaje a Wonwoo, un simple  _???? _ , pero puede ver como Wonwoo deja su bolso en el piso y no lo toma de nuevo. Wonwoo parece molesto, pero el otro chico está riendo mientras le entrega una caja. Mingyu no quiere ser curioso, pero entonces Minghao le da un golpecito en la cabeza.

“¿Qué estás mirando idiota?”

“A Wonwoo-hyung”

El rostro de Minghao cambia, como si todo tomara sentido “Siempre olvido que tu Wonwoo-hyung es ese idiota flacucho” Ante el ceño fruncido de Mingyu, Minghao se encoge de hombros “No lo digo con mala intención, yo también soy flacucho, es solo que en gustos no hay nada escrito”

“No puedo creer que me estés diciendo que Wonwoo-hyung no es atractivo”

“Nunca dije eso, es solo que… comparado con el que está sentado al frente” Minghao se ríe, como una forma de cortar la conversación y vuelve a limpiar las máquinas de café.

Mingyu intenta arreglar el efectivo de la caja, hacer algo para dejar de mirar la mesa en que Wonwoo y el otro chico se encuentras, pero no puede. En algún momento Wonwoo también le mira, no es sutil porque está de espaldas a Mingyu, así que debe voltearse. Tiene cara de molestia, así que a Mingyu la sonrisa se le queda atorada en la comisura de los labios.

No pasa mucho antes de que el chico que está sentado frente a Wonwoo se levante, Mingyu observa como el desconocido le aprieta el hombro a Wonwoo cuando pasa a su lado.

“Gracias por el café” Dice el chico.

“Gracias por venir, que tenga un buen día”

“Nah, no me digas esas frases pre-hechas”

“¿Ah?”

“¿Puedo saber tu nombre?” Mingyu apunta a la piocha en su pecho con una impresión de su nombre “Sí, sé que está ahí, pero quiero que me lo digas tú, si no te molesta claro.”

“Uhm… Mingyu, Kim Mingyu”

“Gracias por el café y el pastel Mingyu”

“¿Y tú?” Y Mingyu quizás habla muy fuerte, porque Minghao se da vuelta a mirarlo “Si no te molesta”

“Jun”

Mingyu inclina la cabeza como despedida y Jun se va. Cuando Mingyu vuelve a mirar a la mesa de Wonwoo, lo encuentra devolviendo la mirada fijamente. Mingyu sonríe, arruga un poco la nariz, pero Wonwoo no responde. Se gira para volver a tomar su café.

 Pasan más de diez minutos antes de que Wonwoo se levante.

“¿Ya vas a salir?” La voz de Wonwoo suena grave, un poco urgente.

“En… tres minutos”

“¿Quieres que te lleve?”

“¿Lo harías?”

“Claro que sí, Mingyu”

Mingyu termina de ordenar la caja, llena la forma de cierre y entrega el cajón a Eunwoo antes de correr a los camarines a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando sale Wonwoo tiene un café en una mano y la caja balanceándose en la otra.

“¿Te ayudo con eso?”

Wonwoo le entrega la caja y sale del café, la campanilla suena cuando se cierra la puerta y Mingyu odia caminar en silencio.

“Hyung, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?”

“Uhm”

“¿Quién era el que estaba hoy contigo?”

“¿No sabes?”

Mingyu niega con la cabeza. Wonwoo abre la puerta del copiloto y Mingyu entra con la caja.

“Nadie”

“Oh”

Conducen en silencio hasta que Mingyu no aguanta más y prende la radio del auto. Sabe que a Wonwoo le gusta el silencio, no conversar de cosas sin sentido, sabe que Wonwoo prefiere abstraerse, pero él es conversador y tiene demasiada energía, así que le va dando golpecitos a la caja. Adentro se mueve como si hubieran… ¿libros? o algo más contundente.

“¿Se llama Jun, cierto?” Wonwoo acelera un poco y le mira de reojo, como diciendo que continúe “Me lo dijo al irse, es chistoso porque cuando llegó nos empezó a hablar y a Eunwoo le agradó tanto que le regaló un pastel y ellas es tacaña, pero Jun-ssi fue muy gracioso con unos chistes cort- oh, por cierto, ¿es Jun su nombre completo? Siempre escucho  _ Jun _ y algo má- Auch”

“Lo siento”

Pero no parece que Wonwoo realmente s arrepienta de haber frenado de golpe.

“Hyung, te pasaste el túnel”

“¿Quieres ir a clases?”

“¿Ah?”

“No quiero ir a clases ahora, ¿quieres ir a mi casa?”

Y ¿cómo va Mingyu a negarse? Tan pronto entran a la casa Wonwoo comienza a besarle. Toma la caja y la tira al sillón antes de obligar a Mingyu a rodearlo en un abrazo apretado.

“Hoy te la quiero meter yo, ¿puedo?”

Otra vez: ¿cómo va Mingyu a negarse?

Cuando Mingyu va al baño, puede escuchar a Wonwoo moviéndose por la habitación. Supone que está tirando la ropa de la cama al armario sin doblar y quiere decir algo.

“¡Hyung! Todavía no me dices el nombre completo de Jun”

“¿Por que quieres saber tanto de él?”

“No te lo puedo decir” Mingyu se ríe, porque es una razón demasiado idiota como para decirsela a Wonwoo, pero entonces este aparece en la entrada del baño con una toalla y parece enojado.

“¿Cuál es la razón?”

“Ya te dije, no te lo puedo decir” Mingyu quiere que Wonwoo le entregue la toalla para secarse y salir de la ducha, pero Wonwoo abre la cortina.

“¿Acaso te gusta”  Mingyu niega con la cabeza, intenta tomar la toalla pero Wonwoo la tira al piso y se desnudo. “Voltéate” Mingyu obedece, deja que Wonwoo lo acomode hasta que está contra una de las paredes de la ducha. “Espero estés malditamente limpio”.

Wonwoo se arrodilla y separa las nalgas de Mingyu y  _ mierda _ . Mingyu no puede respirar como corresponde cuando siente el frío en su entrada y menos cuando Wonwoo comienza a lamer, no hay preámbulos, solo la lengua de Wonwoo entrando y saliendo de él y Mingyu cree que sus rodillas no van a durar lo suficiente. Es una sensación extraña, Mingyu quiere volver a sentirla.

“Hy- no- esper- hyung”

Pero Wonwoo no para, sigue hasta que Mingyu está casi gritando y aunque está al borde de correrse parece que no será posible solo con la lengua de Wonwoo. Cuando el mayor se separa, sigue dejando pequeños besos en los muslos de Mingyu que está temblando un poco.

“Dí mi nombre, Mingyu”

“Wonw- ah- Wonwoo”

“De nuevo”

Pero Mingyu no puede porque Wonwoo vuelve a penetrarle con la lengua y esta vez añade un dedo. Todo es rápido y confuso y Mingyu no entiende bien cómo, pero ya hay dos dedos y Wonwoo los mueve en pequeñísimos círculos. Mingyu todavía no se corre pero ya siente que no puede hacerlo. Wonwoo le dice algo, mas Mingyu no puede escuchar, así que solo siente la forma en que Wonwoo se le pega por detrás, como sigue separando sus glúteos pero esta vez no es una lengua ni un dedo, es un pene y aunque Wonwoo no tenga el miembro más grueso de todos, es un poco más largo de lo que sería ideal para una primera vez. Wonwoo se queda quiero a medio camino, Mingyu lo escucha respirar agitado gusto en su oído.

“Necesito que me digas si duele”

“Duele, pero puedo soportarlo, puedo”

Wonwoo es gentil, de hecho parece darse cuenta que en realidad duele más de lo que Mingyu quiere dejar ver porque apenas se mueve, dentro y fuera, hasta que Mingyu comienza a gemir y Wonwoo juega con sus pezones para distraerlo y le va besando el cuello y la espalda hasta que es el mismo Mingu el que se empieza a mover. De todos modos Wonwoo no termina adentro. Wonwoo se corre en la espalda de Mingyu y Wonwoo es demasiado consciente del líquido pegajoso que corre sutilmente por su cuerpo. Wonwoo le obliga a voltear y Mingyu termina corriéndose en la boca del pelinegro.

Después de ducharse y varios besos, tal vez un par de orgasmos también, Wonwoo se ofrece a preparar ramen picante.

“Hyung, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?”

“Claro, me haces esa mismo pregunta diez veces cada vez que nos vemos, por cierto”

“Oh, lo siento”

“Nah, pregunta”

“¿Qué hay en esa caja que te dio Jun-ssi?”

“Hyung, Jun-hyung para ti”

“¿En serio? Se veía joven, de hecho pensé que yo era menor”

“Parece que Jun te da curiosidad”

“Oh... ¿no?”

“¿Quieres saber quién es Jun?”

“Amn, no, es solo para hablar”

“No, no. Mingyu, parece que en serio te da curiosidad. ¿Cómo se siente tu cuerpo, por cierto?”

“Bien, bien”

“¿Listo para un segundo round?”

“No lo sé”

“Pero quieres saber quién es Jun, ¿no?”

“No sé cuál es la relación entr-”

“BJ Wen. Jun es otro BJ y no cualquiera, es un BJ al que le gustan los juguetes y las cuerdas, los vibradores. Es un BJ que te tomaría de la mano solo para amarrarla al soporte de la cama antes de partirse en dos” Mingyu traga saliva y observa a Wonwoo ir hacia la caja a unos pasos de distancia. La toma y la lleva hasta la mesa donde están comiendo antes de darla vuelta sobre esta. Caen dildos, esposas, lubricante, condones, vendas y más dildos “La clase de BJ que probaría estos juguetes contigo, yo también puedo ser esa clase de BJ”

Y Mingyu no se niega, porque no sabe como negarse a Wonwoo, menos cuando este tiene un rostro sin expresión, cuando no está sonriendo ni cantando despacio, cuando no se preocupa de qué está sintiendo Mingyu cuando lo ponen contra el sillón y le introducen un dildo morado en una sola estocada y ni todo el lubricante del mundo hubieran cambiado el dolor porque es la segunda vez que algo  _ entra _ a Mingyu y no encuentra la voz para decirle a Wonwoo que es demasiado bruto hasta que realmente no puede siquiera fingir que es placentero.

“Hy- oh- Wonwoo-hyung, no. Basta”

Wonwoo se detiene, pero no quita el dildo y tampoco le quita la venda de los ojos y esto debería ser excitante pero Minyu siente un poco de miedo.

“¿Por qué?, ¿no te gusta?” Wonwoo vuelve a mover el dildo, esta vez lo hace vibrar y Mingyu no está seguro de si lo que siente es dolor o calentura “Pero si estabas tan curioso sobre quién es Jun. Quizás te gustaría que fuera él en lugar de mí quien juega contigo”

Mingyu quiere disfrutarlo, porque esto incluye casi todas las cosas que Mingyu imagina cuando se masturba, pero la voz de Wonwoo es distante y no le está tocando de ninguna parte y Mingyu está acostumbrado a que le besen o le hagan cariño en la espalda porque duele y no se da cuenta el momento exacto en el que empieza a llorar.

“Hyung, por favor, duele” Mingyu voltea el rostro sin saber muy bien dónde está Wonwoo y ya no aguanta más “Para”.

Wonwoo le quita la venta primero y su expresión es de alarma al ver las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. “Mingyu, Mingyu, lo siento, no pensé… respira Mingyu” Lo dice mientras quita el nudo de las muñecas del menor y esta vez le acaricia la espalda al mismo tiempo que quita el dildo de su trasero.

Mingyu no sabe qué más hacer además de secarse las lágrimas y quedarse lo más quieto que pueda. Esta vez Wonwoo le acaricia la espalda. “Mingyu, ¿estás bien?”

“Me duele”

“Lo siento”

“Debiste haber parado la primera vez que te dije”

“Lo sé… no sé qué pasó por mi cabeza, es solo que seguías hablando de Jun y- no, no es excusa, es que no pensé ibas a reaccionar así. Lo siento” Wonwoo le rodea en un abrazo incómodo y se siente peor porque Wonwoo está vestido con un chaleco que le raspa un poco la espalda, pero está bien porque al menos Mingyu siente el calor de Wonwoo contra su cuerpo y esta vez se mueve hasta que ambos quedan extendidos a lo largo del sillón y Wonwoo está casi sobre él.

“No te pongas celoso, es solo que Minghao está interesado en Jun, por eso no te lo podía decir, a mí no me interesa”

“Está bien, estaría bien si te interesa, sigo, tú y yo no somos nada. Esto es por conveniencia al fin y al cabo. No tengo derecho a reaccionar como un niño al que le quitan su juguete favorito”

“Vaya, que forma de hacerme sentir mejor”

Wonwoo se ríe, se pega un poco más a Mingyu que al menos ahora lleva puesto un boxer “Lo siento, dime alguna forma en que te puedo compensar”

“Un masaje en la espalda no me vendría mal, pero aún sí quedaría mi trauma emocional”

“¿Y qué ayudaría con tu trauma emocional?” Wonwoo lo dice con una mano en el muslo de Mingyu y está sonriendo y ¿cómo se supone que Mingyu se controle?

“Sal conmigo en una cita”


	12. Chapter 12

Mingyu no está seguro de cómo es que Wonwoo acepta salir con él en una cita. O quizás sí, quizás incluye sexo en el balcón porque a Wonwoo le caliente un poco eso de que los puedan ver. Cómo sea, lo importante es que este jueves tienen una cita, antes de la transmisión en vivo y Mingyu tiene que saltarse una clase, pero da igual. Todo debería ser color de rosas, este es el momento que Mingyu ha estado esperando desde que Wonwoo le dio a entender por primera vez que podrían hablar, porque la verdad, a pesar de todas las posiciones que han intentado, todos los lugares donde Mingyu ha podido posicionar a Wonwoo debajo de su cuerpo, lo que más le gusta es hablar con él. Sabe que está jodido, malditamente atrapado en el callejón del amor, pero hay algo en la forma en que Wonwoo le ha comenzado a hablar de cosas sin sentido que hace a Mingyu no querer rendirse.

Pero hay un problema.

Wonwoo se cierra. Desde el día siguiente al acuerdo de la cita es como si Wonwoo le estuviese evitando y Mingyu no quiere recaer en los primeros días después del descubrimiento de Beanie. Porque ya sabe lo que podría perder y no está dispuesto a hacerlo, así que intenta darle espacio a Wonwoo, pero no puede evitar enviarle algunos mensajes sin sentido y luego arrepentirse. Wonwoo responde al menos, a veces monosílabos o simples emoticones y nada más, pero nunca le deja de responder y algo es algo.

Cuando llega el miércoles Mingyu decide que no puede seguir esperando ni haciéndose el idiota, así que toma su bolso y se despide de Seokmin que está hablando de lo lindo que es Soonyoung cuando practica baile.

“¿Dónde vas?”

“A buscar a Wonwoo hyung al salón de voceros”

Y camina como si estuviera seguro de sí mismo, pero se detiene en las escaleras y saca su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje

_ hhhhyuuuunngggg _ _   
_ _ sigues en la sala de voceros? _

_ sí. por qué? _

_ te queda hierba???? _

_ acepto. _

Eso es suficiente. Desde hace un par de semanas que han comenzado a fumar marihuana juntos, no mucho, lo suficiente para relajarse, a veces para dormir. Soonyoung es el más feliz porque ahora Mingyu no puede quejarse por el olor de sus cosas y no es la primera vez que Mingyu fuma, pero le agrada hacerlo con Wonwoo por sobre cualquier otra persona. Porque Wonwoo cierra los ojos, se relaja y se ríe de cosas estúpidas. Porque Wonwoo preparar tazones de arroz y cortes baratos de carne que a Mingyu le saben a un millón de dólares. Así que corre por las escaleras, pero antes de golpear escucha a Seungcheol gritando.

“¿Qué te pasa esta semana, Wonwoo?”

“¡Nada!”

“No. Te pasa algo, porque cada vez que alguien te habla explotas y andas golpeando tu puto lápiz contra el escritorio y me tienes cansado, ¿es Mingyu?”

“¿QUÉ? NO”

“Sí. Es Mingyu”

Mingyu piensa en golpear la puerta para hacer su presencia obvia, quizás salir para darles privacidad porque los ánimos están claramente caldeados por, decir menos, pero sus piés no se quieren mover y siente demasiada curiosidad, para ser sinceros.

“¿Por qué sería Mingyu?”

“Oh, porque tú eres Jeon Wonwoo, el impenetrable Jeon Wonwoo al que nadie se acerca porque es demasiado amable y te encanta ser así: inalcanzable, y resulta que ahora te están alcanzando y es un chico y eres demasiado tradicional para aceptar que estás enamorado de Mingyu”

“Seungcheol, olvidas solo una cosa: soy heterosexual”

“Oh, por dios, mírate el cuello lleno de marcas, eso no lo hizo una chica”

No es posible para Mingyu ver la expresión de Wonwoo, pero sabe que le incomoda, cree notarlo en las veces en que Wonwoo suelta su mano en público incluso cuando todos sus amigos intuyen que hay algo entre ellos. Así que golpea la puerta y cuando abre finge quitarse sus audífonos.

“Hey, Mingyu”

“Seungcheolie-hyung, ¿están muy ocupados?”

“No. Estaba hablando con Wonwoo sobre un amigo nuestro, un idiota que no quiere darse cuenta de lo que tiene y ser feliz, ya sabes, cosas sin importancia. ¿Y tú?, ¿vienes por este idiota?”

“Uhm, sí”

Wonwoo no dice nada y a Mingyu le está empezando a poner nervioso, pero entonces Wonwoo pasa a su lado y apenas le toca el brazo como señal de que salgan. Mingyu se despide de Seungcheol y sigue a Wonwoo hasta el último piso. Cuando Wonwoo saca de su estuche una pipa y hierba, todavía no han hablado más que el cordial  _ buenos días, ¿qué has hecho en estos días? _ que tampoco aporta mucho, porque Mingyu le ha estado informando de todo y Wonwoo no es de los que comentan demasiado sobre su vida. Fuman en relativo silencio, escuchando los ruidos que llegan desde otras partes, Mingyu observa las montañas mientras mantiene el humo en los pulmones y cuando se vuelve a Wonwoo para decir algo, este le está mirando fijamente. No deja de hacerlo, de hecho le sonríe antes de  volver a pasar la pipa y Mingyu cree que está, definitivamente y sin escapatorias, enamorado.

“Seungcheol ya sabe”

“¿Ah?”

“Seungcheol sabe que tú y yo tenemos algo”

“Oh, lo siento”

“No es tu culpa, torpe. No pongas esa cara de perrito pateado. Aunque tal vez deberían dejar de dejarme marcas visibles, no quiero que tu mamá las vea”

“Mi mamá no diría nada”

“Pero yo sabría que ella las está viendo”

Es entonces que comienzan a hablar, se ríen y sin darse cuenta Mingyu acaricia la mano de Wonwoo sobre su muslo. No les queda mucho rato, sienten las bocas secas y Mingyu no puede cerrar mucho rato los ojos porque siente que cae.

“¿Me puedes abrazar por un rato?” Es todo lo que Wonwoo dice. Mingyu acepta de inmediato. Cuando Wonwoo se acomoda entre sus piernas, ambos mirando el paisaje y sonriendo a la nada, Mingyu no puede evitar enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Wonwoo. Le gustaría que el mundo se detuviera allí.

-

Myungho lo llama en la noche, suena nervioso y se ríe demasiado, así que Mingyu tiene que forzarlo a hablar pronto. Resulta que su amigo no ha perdido el tiempo y tiene una ¿relación?, Myungho no quiere ponerle nombre, con Jun, el mismo Jun que puso a Wonwoo celoso y el mismo Jun que es BJ Wen.

“¿Te puedo decir algo yo ahora?”

_ “Dime, Gyu” _

“Creo que le gusto a Wonwoo-hyung”

_ “Y yo creo que tienes razón” _

“Pero no sé qué nos detiene”

_ “Mingyu, quizás esto es más difícil para Wonwoo-hyung de lo que es para tí. Ha estado con otros chicos, dijiste, pero dice que es heterosexual. Debe ser difícil para él” _

“Lo sé”

_ “Gyu, lo que pase, siempre vela por tu felicidad y bienestar sobre todas las cosas” _

“Ay, me encanta cuando me hablas así”

_ “Te voy a cortar. Olvida lo que dije, ¿por qué soy tu amigo, si quiera?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamá, ayuda, quiero terminar esto para volver y terminar esto: https://twitter.com/sngsng_aa/status/1041068660742348800


	13. Chapter 13

Minghao bloquea su número después de la cuarta llamada, pero es que Mingyu realmente no sabe qué ponerse. Le envió un mensaje a Wonwoo, pero este solo respondió con  _ la verdad yo voy después de mi grupo de tesis, así que no sé… ponte lo que quieras _ . Pero Mingyu se quiere poner algo que le haga ver atractivo en los ojos de Wonwoo y no sabe qué.

Termina esperando a Wonwoo con unos pantalones de denim y un chaleco que le hace ver ciertamente adorable, regando para que no salga el sol. Wonwoo llega a la hora, a las tres en punto comienza a aparecer y Mingyu siente como si nunca se hubieran hablado y solo le estuviera mirando en el pasillo de la universidad.

“Mingyu”

“Hyung”

“Pues aquí estamos” Wonwoo comenta y su voz suena un poco harta, pero Mingyu decide que es porque viene de trabajar en lo de su tesis “¿Qué quieres hacer?”

“Había pensado en que podemos ver una película” Wonwoo mira la cartelera del teatro y resopla “Se llama Roma y ha tenido varios premios, ya no la pasan en el cine” Y con eso al menos parece que logra interesar al mayor. “Mi mamá me dijo que daba un poco de pena, así que no llores”

“Nah, no lloro por esas cosas”

Mingyu tiene la idiota fantasía de Wonwoo extendiendo su mano para entrelazar sus manos y ver la película como otras parejas ya se están acomodando, en cambio Wonwoo comienza a comer palomitas, una por una, su mirada fija en la pantalla y Mingyu no se quiere sentir decepcionado porque recién van veinte minutos de cita, pero no puede evitar la pesadez en el pecho. Casi a la mitad de la película empieza a notar que Wonwoo está realmente metido en la película, porque ya no está comiendo y está sentado en el borde de la silla. Al menos algo es algo.

Al terminar Wonwoo se une a los aplausos e incluso cuando están fuera del teatro sigue haciendo comentarios de la película, Mingyu sonríe y asiente hasta que llegan a un salón de juegos, de esos que ahora son reliquia, esos en los que él se gastaba la mesada a los 13.

“Hyung, a tí te gusta jugar, ¿quieres pasar al  _ arcade _ ?”

 Parece que la cita es un éxito, porque gastan todas las fichas que compraros y Wonwoo se levanta un par de veces a comprar más. Mingyu está casi seguro de que esta es la primera de otras, porque Wonwoo se ríe con la risa abierta que casi nunca puede ver e incluso habla un poco de su familia al explicar como es que es tan bueno en  _ Street Fighter _ . En algún punto, incluso, Wonwoo le toma la mano para guiarlo a otro juego y no se sueltan hasta que deben tomar el menú para cenar antes de irse, así que sí: todo un éxito, solo que cuando van llegando a la casa de Mingyu en el auto y este dice “hyung, ¿no quieres pasar?” Wonwoo niega demasiado rápido.

“Estoy cansado”

“Oh, pero puedes tomar un té y después descansar, si quieres”

“Pues no quiero, ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando estamos solos en tu casa y no tengo ganas”

Mingyu se ríe antes de negar con la cabeza “No hyung, no pasaría nada, no soy de los que se acuestan en la primera cita”

Y entonces todo se arruina, porque Wonwoo rueda los ojos y termina con un “¿De verdad crees que te saqué en nuestra primera cita? Mingyu, ya te lo dije, entre nosotros nunca va a pasar nada más que sexo conveniente, no seas idiota y ve a acostarte. Es tarde y debes estar cansado”

Mingyu no sabe por qué se queda parado en el mismo lugar hasta que Wonwoo desaparece de su calle, tampoco sabe porque se pone a llorar cuando llama a Minghao.

“ _ Gyu, oye, ¿te hizo algo? _ ”

“No”

“¿ _ Entonces? _ ”

“Es que me dijo que no era una cita, que nunca iba a pasar nada, que soy solo un pene que tiene accesible”

“ _ ¿De verdad te dijo eso? _ ”

“No. La última parte no, pero eso quiso decir y me siento imbécil porque es cierto, pero ya conoce a mi mamá y a Chaeyeon y por la mierda, me conoce a mí y yo sé que le gusto, pero hoy… no sé, cuando se fue sentí que me arrepiento te haber aceptado ese trato de mierda.”

“ _ ¿Qué trato? _ ”

“Uhm… el de no decir nada”

“ _ ¿No me ocultas nada, cierto? Mingu, ¿no te está obligando a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer? _ ”

“No, no, no. Es solo que me siento mal”

“ _ Pero lo sabías, bebé, eso es cierto, yo te dije que Wonwoo no me gustaba desde que te ví llegar con cara de perro el día que perdiste tu virginidad con él. En este punto preferiría que siguieras pegado con el actor porno que te gusta ver? _ ”

Y Mingyu se pone a llorar más fuerte, porque Beanie y Wonwoo son lo mismo y él no le puede decir eso a Minghao porque está dentro del trato de mierda. Al final hablan hasta que Mingyu se calma y está tan cansado de llorar que se duerme de inmediato.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son las 00, ayer dormí como el culo, me acabo de dar cuenta que me gusta una niña que está pololeando, me estoy quedando dormida y gasté más dinero del que quería, como si no fuera poco estoy empezando a mezclar los nombres de Wonwoo y Mingyu al escribir, así que lo siento por este chap pero quiero puro terminar esto, así que lo escribí en 20 minutos

Lo malo de tener a Minghao de mejor amigo es que el chico es un anciano sabio en el cuerpo de un joven y al día siguiente de la cita lo invita a comer, los dos más Jun. Y al menos Jun no es difícil de querer, es algo travieso y se ríe muy fuerte, pero se queda en silencio cuando Minghao le pregunta si está bien. Mingyu teme que en algún momento Jun vaya a decir que por qué le dicen Wonwoo a Beanie o algo comprometedor, pero el castaño solo toma la mano de su novio y le hace cariño con el pulgar mientras hablan del tema.

“Mingyu, es solo que sí sabía lo que se te venía y no sé por qué Wonwoo-hyung sea tan testarudo pero claramente tiene algún problema con ser gay y no lo quiero defender, pero no creo que tú tan enamorado sea la solución y yo te quiero demasiado como para no decir que lo mejor sería que salieras de esa relación tóxica: amiga, date cuenta”

“Soy hombre”

“Agh, si sé, es una frase imbécil”

“Ah, de todos modos ya lo pensé, ambos dijimos que íbamos a cojer sin ningún compromiso y que todos sus amigos crean que yo soy su novio quizás me hizo interpretar las cosas, así que supongo que seguiremos como antes, voy a dejar de pensar de más, es sexo, solo sexo. Para ser honestos Wonwoo es un dios en la cama y quiero aprovechar un poco más antes de que se vaya y después seguir con mi vida.

Minghao no está muy convencido, pero se rinde y Jun vuelve a hablar y terminan riéndose de cualquier cosa.

-

Es molesto para Mingyu ahora, no que Wonwoo le busque o que tengan que hacer malabares para tener sexo en las salas pequeñas del tercer piso, le molesta que ya no tengan tiempo y que Wonwoo esté tan pendiente del comité y la estúpida Semana de la Facultad que no tengan tiempo para hacer otra cosa que no sea coger. Le molesta a Mingyu porque ahora debe intentar no imaginar un futuro con Wonwoo cada vez que le besa la nuca al terminar, pero también se empieza a dar cuenta de la incomodidad de Wonwoo cuando se encuentran en el pasillo con otras personas y Wonwoo debe presentar a Mingyu. Al más alto de los dos ya no le da gracia cuando Wonwoo tartamudea la palabra  _ solo un amigo _ . Y la semana pasa volando y antes de darse cuenta, es lunes y comienza la maldita semana de la facultad y Wonwoo ni siquiera le envía mensajes en la noche, de hecho, no se ven el jueves y si no fuera porque Mingyu le ha comenzado a dejar mensajes bastantes explícitos en el chat de Beanie que este contesta con oraciones incluso más detalladas, Mingyu creería que de hecho no se conocen.

El viernes, sin embargo, Seungcheol lo detiene en el pasillo de la facultad cuando Mingyu ya se está yendo.

“Mingyu, ¿sabes la dirección de Wonwoo?”

“¿Ah?, ¿está bien?”

“Sí, sí, es solo que Wonwoo en serio no puede tomar y hoy vinieron unos idiotas del ministerio y para caerles bien se tomó hasta el agua del florero y ahora está durmiendo en la cocina y nadie sabe dónde vive y tú eres su…”

“Amigo”

“Si tú lo dices, pero ¿sabes dónde vive?”

“Ahm, sí, sí”

Así que Mingyu sigue a Seungcheol hasta encontrar a un pequeño Wonwoo durmiendo en el piso de la cocina y Mingyu le quiere besar la nariz y arroparlo, pero se controla y simplemente lo mueve un poco.

“¿Hyung?”

“Ahm”

“Wonwoo-hyung, arriba, te tenemos que llamar un taxi”

“Nooo”

“Sí, aquí está helado y van a cerrar, vamos, arriba”

“¿Mingyu?”

“El mismo, eso, hyung, ahora párate derecho”

“¿Vamos a casa?”

Dos cosas pasan por la mente de Mingyu casi al mismo tiempo: que Wonwoo no diga “a mi departamento” si no  _ a casa _ , como incluyendo a Mingyu en el concepto de casa y se le calienta el estómago de emoción, pero entonces piensa que están en frente del resto de delegados y Wonwoo está a dos segundo de decir algo aún más comprometedor.

“A tu departamento. Seungcheolie-hyung” Seungcheol sale del grupo de espectadores con el bolso de Wonwoo y una chaqueta de Mingyu no reconoce “, descuida yo lo llevo” Es todo lo que dice antes de forzar a Wonwoo a aferrarse a su costado y comenzar a avanzar a la salida de la universidad. Es de noche y hace un poco de frío, pero Mingyu solo puedo pensar en lo tierno que se Wonwoo con la cara aplastada y media abierta por el sueño.

Suben al taxi como pueden y Mingyu no recuerda la dirección exacta del departamento de Wonwoo, pero varias veces han pasado a buscar algunas cosas en el auto de Wonwoo, así que dando un par de direcciones pueden llegar al departamento. La subida en el ascensor en peor, porque Wonwoo despierta y comienza a preguntar si él es realmente Mingyu, y si es Mingyu que le diga algo que solo Mingyu sabría y el más alto tiene que susurrarle que él ha besado el lunar que está cerca de entrada y Wonwoo se ríe demasiado fuerte y el otro hombre en el ascensor los mira feo. Abrir la puerta del departamento tampoco es tarea fácil, menos si Wonwoo le pide un beso antes de siquiera buscar las llaves en su bolso y es casi imposible parar cuando Wonwoo suspira en el peso y se pega un poco más al cuerpo de Mingyu.

“Hyung, hace cinco minutos no te podías el culo, así que deja de intentar tragarme y dime dónde están tus llaves”

“Lo sabes, en el bolsillo pequeño del bolso, ahora cállate y bésame de nuevo”

“Todos los besos del mundo si me dejas abrir la puerta”

Funciona, Wonwoo se despega de su lado y se apoya en la pared hasta que Mingyu abre la puerta del departamento.

“¿Sabes que pudiste haber usado mi dedo para abrir la puerta?”

“Pero tu mano estaba intentando entrar por mi pantalón y ambos sabemos que iba a ser más rápido buscar la llave”

Claro que funciona, pero hasta que ambos están dentro del departamento, porque tan pronto la puerta se cierra Wonwoo está pegando a Mingyu contra la pared.

“Te he extrañado, ¿sabes?”

“¿Ah?”

“Creo que esta semana no nos vimos y cuando me dejaste mensajes en la transmisión pasada me corrí solo recordando lo lindo que te ves con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado mientras me coges por el culo”

“¿Ah, sí?

“Sí, me gusta cuando me envías mensajes, me excita, tú me excitas, justo ahora” Wonwoo se frota contra Mingyu, quien entiende de inmediato lo que quiere decir, porque de hecho, Wonwoo está duro y no han hecho más que besarse “Y se supone que el alcohol hace más difícil que se te pare, imagina lo mucho que te quiero dentro ahora mismo”

Y la carne es débil.

Mingyu no sabe cuánto rato están jugueteando en la entrada, pero siente que los muslos se le duermen de tanto tiempo estar arrodillado y luego se recuerda en la cama que está empezando a sonar cada vez más fuerte y Wonwoo solo pide que no pare. Terminan cuando Wonwoo parece que va a caer dormido y Mingyu apenas alcanza a limpiarlo con un paño de la ducha antes de que se duerma. Es difícil ponerle pantalones de dormir y así que Mingyu sale a buscar algo para comer antes de intentar la camisa de pijama.

La casa de Wonwoo es ordenada, todo excepto su cuarto y Mingyu deduce que es porque en realidad Wonwoo prefiere estar en su cama todo el día si no tiene que salir o transmitir como Beanie. Está algo aburrido así que comienza a hojear los libros del comedor mientras se hierve el agua del café. En el libro que tiene más polvo Mingyu encuentra unas fotos, son de esas tiras fotográficas instantáneas y en una de ellas Wonwoo está besando la mejilla de un chico. Es como si alguien le pateara el estómago, Mingyu realmente siente náuseas y enojo, ni siquiera sabe por qué si la foto parece vieja y aunque fuese de ayer, Wonwoo ya dejó claro que no quiere tener nada serio con un chico, que esa no es la forma en que él ve su futuro.

Mingu vuelve a dejar la foto en su lugar y vuelve a terminar de vestir a Wonwoo. Piensa en irse tras eso, pero no puede. Se sienta al borde de la cama y le acaricia la nuca a Wonwoo que sonríe en el sueño. ingyu sabe que esto no cambiará nada, pero le besa la mejilla y se confiesa.

“Ah, Wonwoo-hyung, si solo supieras lo mucho que te quiero, es que creo que ya te amo. Si supieras lo injusto que es”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mamá los beteese están en los grammy y minghao en produce siendo lindo, gracias dios

**** Mingyu debería dejar de darse ilusiones a sí mismo, porque no es sano, pero de la misma forma en que se imaginó una historia completa al ver solo una foto, así mismo es capaz de inventar cosas en su cabeza después de que Wonwoo le dijo que le había extrañado. Al día siguiente del incidente del sexo imparable, Wonwoo se despertó con dolor de cabeza y mal humor, así que solo durmieron un rato cuando Wonwoo lo encontró tirado en el sillón sin almohadas. Han vuelto a hablar más seguido y Wonwoo llegó con flores a su casa el lunes porque con lo de la semana de la facultad había olvidado la promesa de enseñarle matemáticas a Chaeyeon, así que todo normal. De hecho mejor que normal, porque Wonwoo está a cinco minutos de empezar la transmisión en vivo de Meanie y Mingyu está en una silla opuesto al BJ pero con buen acceso visual a todo lo que haga.

La luz es cegadora y Mingyu comprende cómo Wonwoo se ve diferente en el día a día en comparación con frente a una pantalla.

Mingyu comentó en el almuerzo que le gustaría poder estar en una transmisión, solo para saber cómo se siente. Nunca pensó que Wonwoo accedería en el primer intento, tampoco pensó que estaría tan nervioso.

“Nadie puede saber que estás aquí, se ponen celosos y ya han empezado a preguntarme si estoy en una relación con alguien”

“¿Relación?, ¿conmigo?”

“Eso creen, yo ya dije que no, así que no puedes arruinarlo”

A veces Mingyu odia lo directo que es Wonwoo para dejar claro que no son nada, que nunca va a pasar nada. Lo odia sobre todo cuando Wonwoo se lo recuerda casi al llegar a su casa y su mamá los está esperando y es estúpido porque Wonwoo a veces le toma la mano cuando están en la mesa sin darse cuenta y su mamá ya cree que están juntos, pero no dice nada porque respeta su privacidad. Chaeyeon ha comenzado a decirle a sus amigos del colegio que su hermano mayor está con el chico más guapo del mundo y Wonwoo solo se ríe y le pide que también les diga que es millonario. Mingyu odia que Wonwoo le recuerde que esto es solo sexo conveniente al final de una llamada por la noche que parte con un simple  _ ¿qué tal tu día? _ y termina horas después cuando ambos se están quedando dormidos. Lo detestó hace unos minutos cuando Wonwoo no quiso coger porque estaba cansado y ambos avanzaron en sus investigaciones abrazados en la cama porque Wonwoo lo dice como si no doliera, simplemente comenta lo gracioso que es no tener sexo cuando es la única razón por la que hablan.

“Mingyu, voy a empezar” Wonwoo se acomoda la máscara y Mingyu se da cuenta que lo que más odia es que a él no parece dolerle y a Mingyu le rompe el corazón un poquito cada vez que Wonwoo le recuerda que son más que una escapada fácil.

Mingyu se da cuenta del momento exacto en que la transmisión comienza porque la postura y actitud de Wonwoo cambian totalmente. Wonwoo se acomoda en su silla, sonríe y habla.

“¿Qué tal hoy, mis queridos espectadores?” Parece que Wonwoo está leyendo comentarios del chat al mismo tiempo que suenan varias campanas anunciando donaciones, Wonwoo agradece a algunas personas “Oh, y a uno de mis fieles seguidores,  _ minggg_ _ ” Mingyu de inmediato se concentra en la figura de Wonwoo que esta vez le está mirando de vuelta, solo un instante: lo suficiente.

Mingyu no puede tener suficiente de Wonwoo, no cuando está tan cerca y tan lejos, menos cuando parece que todo lo que Beanie hace es para provocarlo a él, así que toma el encendedor y la pipa que Wonwoo le dejó cerca y los prende. Wonwoo parece no darse cuenta hasta que el olor inunda el cuarto.

“¿Saben qué escuché?” Dice entonces “Que tener sexo justo después de fumar marihuana es delicioso”

Mingyu fuma un poco más, son solo dos bocanadas pequeñas de humo, pero la situación hace que se sienta bajo los efectos de algo más fuerte que marihuana.

“Me cuido, claro que me cuido, no es como si fumara todos los días, descuiden. Es solo que a veces me canso y me gusta relajarme, pero también me gusta cuando tengo un pene en el culo”

Mingyu casi se atora con el humo y sabe que no debe hacer ningún ruido que la cámara pueda captar, Wonwoo se lo dijo, pero parece que el mayor disfruta haciendo que Mingyu se sonroje.

“Mmnh, no había notado que todas mis historias son con un hombre ahora” Wonwoo se acomoda el cabello y se inclina un poco en la silla “Estoy soltero, es cierto, pero tal vez he tenido recaídas con el mismo hombre últimamente. Quizás me gustan los que son capaces de follarme contra una pared sin parar”

Y oh por dios, Mingyu no es tan fuerte. Wonwoo comienza a desabotonarse la camisa, se ubica un poco más lejos de la cámara y se quita el pantalón.

“No voy rápido, cariño. Que me haya quitado el pantalón no quiere decir que me voy a correr, solo que siento que hoy hace más calor de lo habitual en este cuarto. Ustedes también deberían quitarse algo de ropa, ¿por mí?”

Así que Mingyu obedece, porque si no estuviera en el cuarto de Beanie, probablemente le estaría viendo. Le da una sensación cálida en el estómago que, al levantarse y quitarse la playera, Wonwoo no sea capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima por al menos 5 segundos.

“Oh” Dice Wonwoo sin quitarle dejar de verlo”,me acabo de dar cuenta que dejé las cortinas abiertas. No sé en qué estaba pensando, dénme un minuto”

Mingyu se da vuelta con la intención de cerrar las cortinas, que Wonwoo no tenga que parar, pero no hay cortinas ni ventanas. Cuando Mingyu vuelve a mirar hacia al frente Wonwoo no está en su silla, está delante de él y Mingyu casi grita de sorpresa. Wonwoo le hace un gesto para que no diga nada y le besa, nada lento, es un beso acalorado, con la boca abierta y antes que cualquier otra cosa, Mingyu siente la lengua de Wonwoo acariciando la suya, es húmedo y Mingyu tiene ganas de tomar a Wonwoo y arrancarle la ropa interior ahí mismo, hacer de esta transmisión una porno completa. Dios, Mingyu se quiere coger a Wonwoo sobre la maldita silla de cuero mientras cientos de personas ven, sabiendo que nunca,  _ nunca _ , podrán tener a Wonwoo como solo él puede.

Pero Wonwoo se alea y vuelve a sentarse en la silla y sonreír para el público. Mingyu se queda intentando recuperar la respiración sin hacer ruido, vuelve a tomar la pipa y le da un último aspiración. Wonwoo está diciendo algo, pero Mingyu está muy ocupado quitándose el resto de la ropa. Wonwoo sigue concentrado en su transmisión y solo nota que Mingyu está desnudo y acercándose cuando Mingyu se agacha para avanzar por debajo de la mesa. Mingyu se queda justo al borde que la cámara enfoca y es difícil para Wonwoo mantener una expresión seria cuando hay un metro ochenta de hombre en cuclillas, rodillas separadas, miembro erecto y su boca abierta y Wonwoo ni siquiera se esfuerza por ocultar que eso le excita. Mingyu tiene los ojos casi cerrados y no sabe qué acaba de fumar, pero era fuerte y se le está comenzando a secar la boca: necesita que algo entre, específicamente algo de Wonwoo.

“¿Algo que me guste en mi pareja? Mnh, me gusta que se atrevan, por ejemplo, me gustaría que se arrodillaran en frente de mí sin decir nada, solo haciendo obvio que me la quieren chupar, ¿se imaginan? De hecho solo de pensarlo se me para.” Wonwoo se vuelve a levantar, esta vez para quitarse los boxers. Mingyu se mete un dedo a la boca, con la otra mano se toma el pene. No la mueve, solo aplica una ligera presión mientras chupa su dedo, fingiendo que es algo más “Ah, me imagino a un chico, moreno, alto, se está comenzando a ejercitar así que no es un oso, pero sí está bien formado” Mingyu pone cara de exasperación, pero avanza de su puesto “Me encanta que no se puedan controlar, me gusta ver en su cara lo mucho que quiere que lo toquen, que intente no gemir, ah. Si solo supieran lo que me estoy imaginando”

Wonwoo se vuelve a sentar, esta vez solo tiene la camisa abierta sobre el cuerpo, se acomoda frente a la cámara y abre las piernas hasta que se puede ver su entrada palpitante y Mingyu no sabe cómo es que todavía no se lanza encima del más bajo. Si bien se queda en su lugar no es capaz de seguir sin hacer nada así que comienza a mover su mano, lentamente, en la punta solamente para evitar correrse tan rápido y se muerde los labios con fuerzas para no suspirar.

Parece que Wonwoo tampoco está hecho de metal, porque se acerca a la mesa lo suficiente para que su pene quede al alcance de la boca de Mingyu y fuera de la vista de la cámara. Mingyu no espera un segundo antes de tomar el miembro del mayor en su boca. Lo mantiene totalmente adentro por un rato, porque Wonwoo le ha hecho practicar hasta perder las arcadas cada vez que le follaba la boca. Wonwoo simplemente abre más las piernas e intenta embestir, pero no alcanza. Mingyu entiende el mensaje y empieza a mover la cabeza, con sus manos masturba a Wonwoo y juega con sus testículos, no sabe la cara que tiene Beanie en este momento, pero está gimiendo y Mingyu siente como se ha rendido a fingir que está solo. Lo confirma cuando una mano se posa en su cabeza y Wonwoo se aleja un poco de la mesa. Mingyu sigue escondido de la cámara, pero ahora puede ver a Wonwoo con los ojos cerrados y la otra mano pellizcando uno de sus pezones. Mingyu sigue chupando, le rasguña los muslos a Wonwoo que se intentan cerrar y Mingyu sabe que Wonwoo se quiere correr, así que chupa con más fuerza.

“Ag- N- no”

Pero Mingyu no escucha y no sabe cuánto rato lleva chupando, pero al menos le consta que lo hace bien porque Wonwoo es un desastre, de hecho su máscara está levemente corrida, no revela nada de su rostro todavía, pero Mingyu sabe lo cuidadoso que es el más bajo de los dos.

Wonwoo se corre con un gemido grave y Mingyu se traga todo lo que puede, no le molesta que un poco del semes de Wonwoo le quede en las mejillas, cree que es sexy y besa el pene de Wonwoo que vuelve a gemir con el contacto. Mingyu no se aleja y aunque siente que los muslos le arden por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición se comienza a masurbar ahí mismo, con la otra mano acerca un poco más la silla de Wonwoo para besarle los muslos y cuando se corre le muerde el interior de muslo para no gritar. Wonwoo todavía está recuperando la respiración, pero extiende una mano para acariciar el rostro de Mingyu.

“¿Que si hay alguien debajo de la mesa?” Wonwoo se ríe cansado al mismo tiempo que acaricia la nariz de Mingyu “Claro que sí. Lo siento, gente, pero hoy debo acabar la transmisión antes”

Mingyu apenas escucha la última parte antes de aparecer debajo de la mesa frente a Mingyu.

“¿Qué te dije sobre no arruinarlo?” Pero esta vez la voz de Wonwoo no es imperativa, ni siquiera desagradable, es somnolienta y juguetona y Mingyu no se da cuenta en qué momento terminan recostado en el piso besándose.

“¿No deberíamos ir a tu cuarto, o donde sea excepto debajo de una mesa?”

“Mnh, puede ser, o podrías penetrarme justo en la silla de Beanie”

¿Y qué se supone que haga Mingyu, decir que no?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por lo lacra de estos último 8 capítulos, le quedan dos más y después de eso los arreglo sdkfhdsk también perdón porque todo pase tan rápido, si leyeron el manga se van a dar cuenta que le saque varias partes, pero LO QUIERO TERMINARRRRR

Al despertar, Wonwoo no está en la cama. No está en departamento y de hecho en el comedor hay una pequeña nota.

_ tuve que salir, prepara algo si quieres y deja la alarma activada si te vas - WW _

Mingyu no debería sentirse tan en casa, pero ya está acostumbrado al olor de Wonwoo, de hecho le tranquiliza, le hace sentir en casa. Así que se prepara un desayuno completo y lo lleva a la cama aunque sabe que a Wonwoo no le gusta que coman en su cama. Revisa su teléfono hasta que escucha la puerta abrirse.

“¿Mingyu, sigues aquí?”

“Hyung”

Wonwoo está usando ropa de deporte aunque Mingyu sabe que Wonwoo solo se ejercita por mantener su cuerpo de BJ y no parece venir del gimnasio. Wonwoo se tira a la cama y ni siquiera comenta sobre la bandeja de comida.

“Hyung, ¿estás bien?”

“Quizás lo de ayer no fue tan buena idea?

“¿Ah?, ¿por qué?”

“A mi jefe no le gustó para nada, dice que esas cosas pueden acabar mi carrera como BJ que si hubiese querido ser actor porno lo debí haber dicho en el día uno, no ahora que soy el novio de todos mis fans. Yo le dije que no soy ni el novio tuyo, así que podía tomar su opinión y meterla donde le cupiese, pero parece que en serio es grave y está en el puto contrato que nunca leí”

“Oh”

“Así que ahora voy a tener que tomarme unas semanas de la transmisión”

“Hyung, oh, lo siento mucho”

“No sirve de nada sentirlo, ya está hecho, arruinado. No quiero hablar del tema. Si no estuviera con secuelas de anoche te pediría que me cogieras de nuevo, pero por ahora, ¿no me quieres dar un beso de buenos días y de disculpa?”

Es viernes y Mingyu iba a ayudar en el café, pero se les hace tarde y llegan justo a la hora de la última clase. Mingyu se va a sentar con Soonyoung y Seokmin mientras Wonwoo se une al grupo de monitores que hablan en el pasillo. No se vuelven a ver porque Wonwoo se va antes.

Mingyu intenta llamar a Wonwoo un par de veces, pero este rechaza sus llamadas y después le responde que está ocupado. Mingyu intenta no enojarse cuando sin querer mira las historias de Wonwoo aburrido en su cuarto, preguntando si alguien quiere salir. Piensa responder, pero cree sería demasiado patético.

Los días pasan y de pronto es martes y aunque Wonwoo le responde los mensaje, se sigue negando a que se junten. Decir que Mingyu tiene pena es poco.

“¿Quieres dejar de poner cara de perro?”

“No me digas eso”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque Wonwoo me decía lo mismo”

“Oh, por dios, Mingyu. Wonwoo respira, ¿quieres que deje de hacerlo también?”

“Sí, por favor Minghao deja de respirar”

“Suficiente. ¿Por qué me pediste que te viniera a ver si ibas a andar insoportable?”

Ambos están en el casino de la universidad y Mingyu no sabe qué responder. Porque quería hablar con alguien que supiera un poco más de lo mío con Wonwoo, todos creen que somos novios, pero no lo somos porque él solo me quito para tener sexo”

“Sabes que no”

“No. No lo sé, porque parece que de verdad me quiere y mierdas y después me deja de hablar”

“Te dije que salieras de ahí y ya es muy tarde”

“Lo sé”

“Salgamos hoy en la noche”

“¿Ah? Saque que no me gusta salir a bailar”

“No, no a bailar. Jun es BJ Wen, ¿recuerdas?”

“Sí”

“Bueno, pues no entiendo qué pasó pero parece que ganó algo o lo promovieron, ¿se puede promover a BJs?, bueno como sea, el punto es que tendremos una cena celebratoria y hace unos días me preguntó por tí, así que te voy a llevar”

Y como si la suerte no estuviese de su lado, el restaurante al que Jun los lleva es el mismo al que Wonwoo le llevó para hacer el primer trato. Mingyu disfruta sufrir, así que pide lo mismo que Wonwoo pidió para él ese día y sin querer se pone a llorar.

“¿Mingyu, estás bien?”

“Oh, sí, sí, descuida Jun… es solo que…”

“¿Beanie?”

“Sí, Beanie”

“¿Beanie?” Interrumpe Minghao “¿Estás triste por lo que le pasó a Beanie?”

“¿Lo sabes?”

“Jun me lo mostró, pero solo ví a un idiota correrse en cámara, no sé cuál es el problema”

Jun y Mingyu se miran, ninguna dice nada hasta que Minghao se da cuenta: “Siento que hay algo que no sé”

“Amor, no te enojes”

“No me voy a enojar”

“Wonwoo es Beanie”

Tan pronto Jun deja de hablar Minghao mira a Mingyu. “¿Qué?”

“Lo que dijo Jun”

“¿Y tú lo sabías?”

“Es la razón por la que empezamos a… ya sabes, tener sexo”

“Oh por todos los dioses chinos, ¿Mingyu eras tú el que estaba en esa transmisión con Wonwoo?”

“Sí”

“¡Una botella de champagne!” Grita Minghao a nadie en especifico “Necesito alcohol para esto”

Así que Mingyu tiene que contar todo lo que ha pasado desde el día que descubrió que Wonwoo era Beanie mientras Minghao se va emborrachando. La mano de Jun desaparece debajo de la mesa y Mingyu no quiere saber qué está pasando cuando Minghao le interrumpe casi al final:

“Mira, no puedo creer que no me lo dijeras antes, Jun tú tampoco, pero no estoy enojado porque WOW, te cogiste a Beanie y a Wonwoo,  _ you got game boy _ ” Minghao se ríe y luego se levanta de golpe “Y tengo que ir al baño”

“Amor, ¿estás bien?”

Jun y Minghao van al baño, Jun le deja su tarjeta y la clave, le dice que pague con su tarjeta. El par de enamorados llegan después que Mingyu paga y la camisa de Jun no está mal abrochada, pero ¿que puede decir Wonwoo?

“Voy yo al baño ahora, voy a tomar un taxi, por si se quieren ir ahora”

“Oh, no, amigo Mingyu, yo jamás te dejaría tirado, no como Wonwoo-Beanie. Ese hombre no te merece” Minghao sigue hablando pero Mingyu decide que no quiere seguir escuchando.

-

“¿Mingyu?”

Mingyu se está devolviendo, esperando que Minghao y Jun todavía no se hayan ido cuando la voz de Wonwoo lo deja como clavado en el piso.

“¿Wonwoo-hyung?”

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Ahm… estoy con Minghao y Jun. Jun está celebrando que ganó el primer puesto del mes después de que tú…”

“Dejara de transmitir” Wonwoo rueda los ojos “¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos?”

“Desde que tú decidiste que no tenías tiempo para mí”

“Oh, Mingyu, ¿en serio?”

“Sí” Y Mingyu siente que ha tenido suficiente, y tal vez tomó un par extra de copas de champagne, pero ver a Wonwoo allí le da un poco de rabia “Me has estado mandando mensajes todos los días, así que supongo que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí, ah, pero cuando quiero que nos juntemos estás ocupado”

“Estoy ocupado con la tési-”

“Ni siquiera lo intentes, Wonwoo-hyung, te sigo en insta y sé que no has tenido nada que hacer estos días”

“Si viste que no tenía nada, ¿por qué no me hablaste?”

“Porque estoy cansado de que siempre sea yo el que te busque”

“Mingyu, no es as-”

“Sí es. Yo te busco porque te quiero, sí, te quiero. Te busco porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y porque Chaeyeon dice que te extraña aunque hayan pasado apenas 3 semanas desde que no has pasado por la casa. Tú me buscas cuando quieres tener sexo, me buscas porque quieres más historias para tu programa porno y yo decidí que tal vez no puedo seguir cogiendo con alguien que no quiere sentir nada por mí”

Wonwoo no responde, solo le queda mirando y Mingyu deja de ser consciente del tiempo porque lo siguiente que sabe es que Minghao y Jun están saliendo de su pequeño sector privado con Minghao casi arrastrando.

“Mingyu, estábamos preocupados por ti” Dice Jun, pero está mirando a Wonwoo.

“¿Mingyu?” Minghao levanta la cabeza y también ve a Wonwoo “¿Y estás con tu flacucho? Oh, no, aléjate, tú eres el idiota que le rompió el corazón a mi amigo”

Todo pasa muy rápido después, porque otro hombre sale al pasillo y parece que también conoce a Jun, el dueño de la página web de transmisiones al parecer, porque Jun le hace una reverencia y se lo lleva junto a Minghao que sigue gritando sin sentidos. De nuevos están solos y Wonwoo sigue sin decir nada.

“Hyung, ¿me quieres?”

“¿Qué?”

“Eso. ¿Me quieres?, ¿me hablarías si no fuera porque quieres que te coga?”

“¿Por qué me estás preguntado eso? Sabes que esto era un trato solo por lo difícil que es para mí buscar alguien con quién tener sexo”

“Lo sé, pero me cansé. Te pregunto porque es claro que no, que no me quieres, y yo no puedo seguir así. Hyung, quizás sería mejor que buscaras otra persona, yo prometo no decir nada, pero aquí se termina, perdón si te metí en problemas con tu jefe e hice que dejaras de transmitir por unas semanas, no sé como compensarte, pero no habrán más inconvenientes en el futuro”

Mingyu no sabe por qué no tiene ganas de llorar ahora, quizás es porque ya lloró mucho con Minghao y Jun, quizás es porque se esperaba este escenario. No lo sabe, pero voltea para irse y llamar un taxi.

“Espera”

Wonwoo le toma del chaleco, lo detiene con fuerza y después le toma la muñeca.

“Sí sabes como compensarme” Wonwoo tiene las orejas rojas, pero aparte de eso no hay nada que siga que está sintiendo algo más que molestia “Una última vez, acuéstate conmigo una última vez”

“¿Como despedida?”

“Y como disculpa porque enserio me metí en problemas después de la transmisión que interrumpí por ti”

“Bueno”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahora solo falta el capítulo de la cafetería, no va a tener todo el drama porque obvio que en esta historia Wonwoo es menos imbécil y ya se pidieron perdón, así que nos vemos jiji

No es hasta que todo sale mal que Mingyu se da cuenta lo suertudo que fue al tener una buena primera vez. Y segunda y tercera y milésima vez. Se da cuenta de lo buena que fueron todas esas veces porque esta se siente mal. Sí, está caliente hasta la médula y no le cuesta mucho penetrar a Wonwoo, pero se siente extraño. Esta vez Wonwoo no le da instrucciones, de hecho no parece querer hacer ningún sonido por la forma en que está mordiendo las sábanas y Mingyu siente que también debe controlarse así que apenas gruñe un poco cuando siente que quiere gritar del placer. E incluso el placer es extraño, es como si no fuera suficiente y Mingyu está pensando en qué fallaron en vez de disfrutar la forma en que las nalgas de Wonwoo se mueven.

Cuando Mingyu siente que se va a correr se comienza a mover más rápido, para terminar todo de una sola vez, pero Wonwoo se aleja y sin querer Mingyu sale de Wonwoo.

“¿Qué pasó?”

“N-no quiero te vayas todavía”

Wonwoo está rojo desde el pecho hacia arriba, tiene el cabello desordenado y los ojos llorosos, Mingyu no quiere pensar que lo ama tantísimo, pero es que es imposible no pensarlo.

“Tenemos que terminar en algún momento, hyung”

“Sí sé” Wonwoo aprieta la quijada y esta vez se recuesta de espalda en la cama. “Pero no quiero que sea ahora”

“¿Entonces cuándo?” Wonwoo no contesta, se lleva un brazo a la cara y abre las piernas “No, hyung, ¿cuándo quieres que se termine?, ¿cuándo tú encuentres a alguien?, ¿cuándo decidas ‘comenzar tu vida en serio’? Porque yo claramente solo soy un entretiempo”

“Sabes que no es así”

“No, no lo sé”

Ambos se quedan en silencio, Mingyu no tiene ganas de seguir, así que se levanta, pero no alcanza a alejarse, porque Wonwoo está de nuevo besándole y ahora están de pié y es tan natural la forma en que se entrelazan en los brazos del otro. Mingyu aprovecha que Wonwoo está tan concentrado en el beso para volver a llevarlo a la cama.

“Hay que terminar en algún momento, hyung”

“Lo sé” Wonwoo suspira y descansa el rostro en el cuello de Mingyu “Terminemos con esto”

¿Dejará de doler en algún momento? Mingyu cree que no.

-

A Mingyu le molesta un poco más de lo normal haber terminado cogiendo en un hotel, lo hace incluso más impersonal, pero tal vez es lo que necesita para levantarse de la cama e irse a bañar sin voltearse a ver a Wonwoo, quizás el hecho de que todo esto sea tan ajeno es bueno.

“¿Ya te vas?”

“Espero haya sido suficiente para que me perdonaras, hyung. Que te vaya bien en los exámenes”

Cuando Mingyu se va, apenas alcanza a escuchar como algo cae dentro del cuarto.

-

Wonwoo vuelve a hacer transmisiones en vivo, los jueves a la misma hora y al parecer sus seguidores están dispuestos a perdonarle el exabrupto de hace unas semanas. Mingyu decide desactivar su cuenta, usar ese dinero en salir con Minghao, comprarse pantalones nuevos y una loción para el rostro, tiene ganas de salir con más personas, pero es difícil. A pesar de la frialdad de Wonwoo, todo con él era especial. A veces en incomprensible como dos personas se conectan y Mingyu extraña los silencios con lo que Wonwoo le permitía hablar todo lo que él quisiera, quiere volver a ver a Wonwoo esperando por él después de clases para ir a casa, notar que esta vez Wonwoo compró leche de frutilla porque hace dos días dijo que era su favorita. Extraña sentirse importante para alguien, porque aunque pareciera que no, Wonwoo siempre le estaba escuchando, observando. Lo extraña porque Wonwoo, siendo reservado y tímido, fue quien le animó a postular como tutor el próximo año, también el que le dijo que era idiota no preguntar en clases si tenía una duda: “Eres mucho más inteligente que tímido, solo que todavía no te das cuenta”. Son esas pequeñas cosas las que hacen de Wonwoo el novio perfecto. Bueno, si hubiesen sido algo.

Quizás todo sería más fácil si Wonwoo fuera un imbécil y lo ignorara por completo, pero no, porque hasta el final Wonwoo es el perfecto heterosexual Wonwoo que le sigue saludando en el pasillo y que de hecho le ha enviado un par de mensajes ‘sin querer’

_ perdón mingu, estaba acostumbrado a mandarte estas cosas jjjj _

_ por cierto, Seungcheol pregunta por ti. Le dije que te querías concentrar en tus estudios y yo era demasiada distracción… no sé qué más inventar xd _

_ sé que no debería enviar esto lmao pero le dirías a chaeyeon algo lindo, no quiero que deje de creer que soy el mejor del mundo _

Y esos fueron solo los primeros tres.

Seungcheol ha preguntado por él, es cierto, lo a casi dos semanas de que Wonwoo hubiera terminado todo y en su cara. Le tomó del brazo en el pasillo y le dijo sin ninguna delicadeza: “¿Por qué terminaron con Wonwoo?”. Le costó un poco decir que en realidad nunco hubo nada formal, Seungcheol parece no entenderlo, pero se rinde cuando Mingyu se pone inquieto. Seokmin y Soonyoung no dicen nada, son demasiado amables para tocar el tema, incluso cuando Mingyu llega con ojeras a clases casi todos los días de tanto releer los mensajes que todavía no puede borrar en el chat de Wonwoo. Minghao es menos sutil y cada día le recuerda lo maravilloso que es y lo poco que vale Wonwoo, Beanie, lo que sea. De hecho le empieza a presentar a gente, pero nadie es Wonwoo y Mingyu cree que debe sanar antes de dejar que alguien le vuelva a romper el corazón.

Quizás es toda esa presión lo que le hace enfermar la semana de los exámenes.

“Minghao, tenías razón, no puedo ir hoy… lo siento”

“ _ Tranquilo, bebé, está bien, de todos modos necesito el pago extra y te lo van a descontar a ti, yo me hago cargo de tu turno. Suerte con el resfrío _ ”

“Suerte con un viernes en la noche”

Mingyu corta y se dispone a dormir. Le envía un último mensaje a Seokmin para que pase por su casa. Necesita que alguien lleve el certificado médico a secretaría de estudios y no va a mandar a su mamá. Ya no tiene trece años.

No se da cuenta que durmió hasta que su mamá lo despierta al tocar la puerta de su cuarto.

“Tienes visita, Gyu”

Mingyu se levanta, porque cree que es Seokmin, sin embargo aparece Wonwoo. Wonwoo vestido de negro y con el cabello mojado por la lluvia. Se ve realmente atractivo. La señora Kim ni siquiera se despide antes de abandonar el cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Mingyu casi hubiera preferido que se quedara ahí.

“Hola, hyung”

“Hey”

“Ahm, ¿qué haces aquí?”

“Vine a dejarte unos apuntes para las pruebas recuperativas. Los conseguí con Seokmin y Soonyoung, pero también vienen mis cuadernos del año pasado que están mucho más ordenados” Y ambos se ríen, porque a pesar de todo siguen igual de complementarios.

“Gracias, ¿te mandó Seokmin?”

“Me mandé yo”

“Oh”

“Te extraño”

“¿Qué?”

“Ahm” Wonwoo rueda los ojos y toma una bocanada de aire, se acerca a la cama, pero no se sienta “Eso” Continua con el mismo tono de voz seguro, pero está moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa “Me dí cuenta que ni siquiera estás en mis transmisiones y sé que es idiota, pero te extraño tanto que creí ver tu nombre en el chat un par de veces, también te confundí con un tipo en el gimnasio y tengo tantas cosas que contarte que me di cuenta que no le quiero decir a nadie más. Y sé que estás en cama y no es el momento, pero es que también extraño a tu mamá y a Chae, extraño que me acompañen en el auto y que cantes desafinado y me dí cuenta que tenía miedo de aceptarlo, pero jamás fuiste un entretiempo”

“ACHÚ” Porque claro, qué otro momento para estornudar “Hyung, pañuelo, pañuelo, en la mesa, dame un pañuelo por favor”

Wonwoo obedece y es como si todo el momento se hubiera roto y ambos ríen mientras se preguntan qué han hecho estas semanas sin verse.

“Ven, aquí” Dice Mingyu apuntando un lado de su cama. “Ya has estado dentro y sin ropa, se me hace extraño que estés sentado en una silla y prometo no contagiarte”

“Me contagiara, si quieres”

Mingyu niega con la cabeza, porque no le desea este resfriado a nadie, pero Wonwoo se recuesta a su lado y hace ademán de besarlo.

“No, no. Hyung, no tengo fuerzas ni ganas de tener la verdadera conversación que debemos tener, así que aunque te perdono eso no significa que volvamos a hacer lo que éramos antes de que me hicieras sentir que tus transmisiones valían más que yo”

“Oh”

Mingyu observa el rostro de Wonwoo, la forma en que sus ojos caen y evitan los de Mingyu, como se le borra la sonrisa y suspira casi imperceptible. Mingyu se da cuenta que lo va a perdonar, pero no quiere hacerlo justo ahora, así que le toma la mano y le obliga a mantener contacto visual; “Eso no quiere decir que nunca podamos ser  _ algo _ , ¿bueno?”

“Bueno”

“Ahora sígueme contando sobre tu tesis”

-

Esta vez despierta solo, Mingyu se entristece por solo un instante antes de encontrar una nota de Wonwoo al lado de su almohada.

_ Me tuve que ir, tu mamá dice que está contenta de que nos hayamos arreglado ((((: creo que me quiere más que a tí Jjjjj también sé que todavía no somos nada, pero quiero decir que te quiero, que voy a arreglar todo lo que hice mal y que todavía tengo una de tus playeras porque quería seguir teniendo una excusa para verte algún día, así que avísame cuando la quieras de vuelta <3 _


	18. Chapter 18

Lo que nadie le dijo a Mingyu es que Wonwoo es cariñoso cuando quiere conseguir algo, que de verdad se muestra interesado y hoy no es excepción. Es viernes y en la transmisión en vivo de Beanie el día anterior, este ya hizo un anuncio público de que estaba interesado en un chico. Prometió que nada cambiaría, pero que no, no y no, no lo mostraría frente a la cámara.

_ “¿Eh, que por qué no? Pues porque es mío nada más, es mío y no lo quiero compartir con nadie todavía, quizás si el quiere algún día” _

Así que sí, Mingyu todavía no se acostumbra pero no puede decir que no le guste. De todos modos casi grita cuando alguien abre la puerta del café cinco minutos después de cierre.

“¿Wonwoo-hyung? Oh, pensé que era un fantasma o algo, no hagas eso”

“Lo siento, bebé” Eso es otra cosa a la que no se acostumbra. Wonwoo es malditamente dulce, pero le dice ese tipo de nombres o frases sin siquiera arrugar un músculo. “Estaba pensando que quería verte, que tienes que ir a buscar tu playera a mi casa y te podrías quedar ahí”

“Hyung, mañana trabajo”

“Lo sé, te podría venir a dejar”

“Mnhhh”

“¿Es eso un sí?”

“Es un le tengo que avisar a mamá”

“¿Y si le digo yo?”

Resulta que tal vez la señora Kim sí quiere más a Wonwoo. Mingyu no quiere creerlo, pero es difícil cuando Wonwoo se puede repetir el postre y Mingyu apenas puede pedir otro plato de arroz.

“Probablemente sea mejor que la llames tú”

Wonwoo se sienta en una de las mesas que todavía no están limpias y una vez termina la llamada queda mirando a ingyu fijamente.

“¿Qué te dijo?”

“Te amo”

Mingyu se queda quieto y no es capaz de despegar la mirada del rostro de Wonwoo “¿Mi mamá?”

“No. Yo. Mingyu, te amo”

Decir que Mingyu se tira en sus brazos sería poco cuando ambos casi terminan en el piso besándose.

“¿Tienes que seguir ordenando?”

Mingyu debería responder que sí, le falta trapear el piso y arreglar un par de mesas, pero Wonwoo tiene una mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y la otra bajo su camisa. Mingyu no es tan fuerte.

“Podría dejarle esto a Eunwoo para mañana”

“Podrías”

El viaje en auto se le hace el más largo de todos, sobre todo porque Wonwoo le abre el cierre del pantalón en algún punto y sus manos son inquietas.

Cuando entran al departamento de Wonwoo, Mingyu apenas se alcanza a quitar los zapatos antes de de que Wonwoo le empiece a desvestir.

“Oh, por dios, hyung, calma”

“Nah, estoy esperando esto desde la vez que descubriste que yo era Beanie”

“¿Esperando?, pero hyung si hemos tenido sexo en cada esquina de este departamento desde esa vez?”

“Pero no hemos hecho el amor, y no eras mi novio”

“¿Lo soy ahora?”

Wonwoo sonríe y Mingyu cree que se le corta la respiración, porque incluso en la oscuridad Mingyu puede ver como todo el rostro se le ilumina y es como si Wonwoo fuera el ser más bello en la faz de la tierra.

“Kim Mingyu, ¿quieres?... ¿quieres ser mi novio?”

Lo es, piesan Mingyu. Wonwoo, con su sonrisa traviesa y esas pocas veces que deja que salga la felicidad por todos sus poros, es el ser más hermoso que Mingyu ha visto en su vida y tal vez sea porque está enamorado, pero no es capaz de responder, porque siente que si habla va a llorar, así que solo asiente tantas veces que Wonwoo se ríe.

“Claro que sí”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tienen idea como me encanta escribir cosas dulces y empalagosas. quedó como epílogo pero pos pero es nada. terminó BJ Beanie, mañana lo corrigo entero y lo re-subo como la gente, fue un gusto hacer esta adaptación gente


End file.
